Karena Cinta Datang Tanpa Permisi
by Adnida KIA Rahid
Summary: Tidak selamanya cinta berasal dari mata turun ke hati. Tidak selamanya cinta berasal dari ledekan teman sekelas. Tidak selamanya cinta berasal dari keakraban. Tidak selamanya cinta datang karena perjodohan. Cinta bisa saja datang saat menolong teman yang kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kenapa? Karena cinta datang tanpa permisi.
1. Chapter 1

**KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI**

 **Characters :** Karma Akabane, Okuda Manami, dan chara lainnya

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning :** Abal, aneh, kayaknya ada typo, mungkin OOC, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **A/N :** Hola _minasan!_ Ini fanfic ketiga saya, sekaligus fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, selaku Author _newbie_. Sekaligus cerita ber- _genre_ _romance_ pertama saya. Pasangan yang saya pilih adalah Akabane Karma dan Okuda Manami. Kenapa? Soalnya, bagi saya pasangan ini unik. Karma yang bengal dan Okuda yang lugu. Sepertinya, mereka akan jadi pasangan dengan _trending topic_ yang lumayan seru juga. Hahahaha~ Ya, selamat membaca!

 **Summary :** Tidak selamanya cinta berasal dari mata turun ke hati. Tidak selamanya cinta berasal dari ledekan teman sekelas. Tidak selamanya cinta berasal dari keakraban. Tidak selamanya cinta datang karena perjodohan. Cinta bisa saja datang saat menolong teman yang kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kenapa? Karena cinta datang tanpa permisi.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Okuda Manami menghembuskan napas berat. Gadis berkacamata itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Kalau bukan karena SMS dari sang Ibu yang menyatakan dirinya dan sang Ayah akan lembur –hingga rumah pastinya kosong- maka gadis dengan helaian ungu itu lebih ikhlas menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi bersama Koro- _sensei_ demi mempelajari IPA sampai ke akar-akarnya kalau perlu sampai ke rambut-rambut akarnya juga.

Okuda merenggangkan kepala saat manik ungunya menangkap gambar seorang Akabane Karma yang masih memakai seragam baru saja keluar dari Supermarket seberang jalan. Hal yang sangat tabu bagi Okuda melihat pemandangan barusan. Sang peringkat satu dengan nilai paling berkilauan di kelas sekaligus pembuat onar kelas wahid pergi berbelanja –bukan camilan, malah Okuda melihat siluet kentang dan wortel dari tas belanjaan Supermarket itu. Nampaknya, Karma juga menyadari adanya Okuda, karena saat menyeberangi jalan, tampak pemuda bersurai merah itu agak mempercepat jalannya.

"Hai, Okuda _-san_. Baru pulang?" sapanya.

"Hai juga, Karma _-kun_. Ya, aku baru pulang," balas Okuda kemudian melirik tas belanjaan di tangan kiri Karma, "Habis belanja?"

Karma mengangguk dan mengacungkan tas belanjaan itu di depan wajahnya sendiri, "Ya. Ibuku ada lembur hari ini dan kulkas di rumah kosong. Jadi, aku harus belanja dan menyiapkan makan malam. Ayahku juga sedang dinas di luar kota."

"Hee, tak kusangka. Karma _-kun_ bisa masak rupanya."

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku hanya melakukannya jika orangtuaku pulang larut," tas belanjaan itu dia pikul di belakang tubuhnya, "Ohya, kau pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Tumben."

"Ayah dan Ibuku juga pulang larut hari ini. Rumah kosong. Jadi, aku harus pulang cepat. Soal urusan keamanan, orangtuaku memang terlalu parno," jelas Okuda.

"Begitu."

Okuda hanya mengangguk kecil mengiyakan.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara dua siswa kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka itu. Yah, keduanya memang tidak akrab satu sama lain. Memang, mereka pernah sekelompok saat darmawisata sekolah ke Kyoto, mereka juga pernah manjadi pasangan dalam eksplorasi gua bawah air saat liburan musim panas pembunuhan mereka di Okinawa tempo hari, juga, beberapa kali berada dalam kelompok belajar yang sama. Tapi, di luar itu semua, mereka hampir tidak pernah saling birsua satu sama lain.

Sampai pada suatu persimpangan, Karma menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ke arah sini," ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah jalan ke arah yang lain, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku lurus di jalan ini. Nanti baru berbelok ke perumahan tempat tinggalku," jelas Okuda.

Karma melejitkan alisnya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu sampai lampu merah dulu. Sampai bertemu besok. _Jaa_."

"Uhn. Aku duluan. Sampai bertemu besok."

Selesai. Hanya seperti itu saja pembicaraan diantara mereka. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mendalam seperti 'mau mampir ke rumahku?' atau sejenisnya.

Okuda meneruskan langkahnya dengan malas. Sebenarnya, dia cukup senang ada teman selama perjalanan. Setidaknya, dia tidak sendirian berjalan. Tidak peduli mau itu Karma, Okajima, Kayano, Kanzaki atau bahkan Terasaka dan gengnya sekalipun. Toh, Okuda bukan tipe pilih-pilih teman.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Okuda memutuskan untuk membeli sekaleng minuman dari mesin penjual otomatis di pinggir jalan. Segera saja tangan halusnya merogoh tas demi mencari sang dompet tersayang. Setelah memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalam lubang mesin, akhirnya Okuda bisa melegakan tenggorokannya.

CKIIIIIT! BRUAAAAAK!

Baru saja Okuda hendak menenggak minumannya kembali, sebelum suara keras itu ditangkap gendang telinganya. Okuda berjengit kaget sejenak, sebelum melihat beberapa orang berlari ke suatu arah yang sama. Sejenak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat tatkala tahu kemana arah orang-orang itu.

Arah yang diambil Karma untuk pulang.

Bergegas dipacunya kaki jenjang itu untuk memastikan bukan teman sekelasnya itu yang menjadi korban. Disalipnya orang-orang yang juga punya rasa penasaran yang sama akan apa yang sudah terjadi dan siapa yang menjadi korban.

"Ya ampun, ada kecelakaan lalu lintas!"

"Supir truk mabuk menerobos jalan katanya."

"Ada tiga orang yang menjadi korban kali ini."

"Salah satu korbannya masih anak sekolahan."

Bulu kuduk Okuda meremang tatkala mendengar kalimat 'masih anak sekolahan'. Karena tubuhnya yang pendek, dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di depan sana. Maka dengan sekuat tenaga dia menerobos kerumunan orang di depannya.

Ketika gadis berkacamata itu melihat apa yang terjadi, hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah warna merah yang menghiasi jalan. Darah.

Tapi, bukan merah itu yang membuat Okuda mematung di pinggir jalan. Melainkan warna merah dari surai milik seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu berjalan bersamanya dan kini tergeletak di tengah jalan berhiaskan pecahan kaca dan darah bersama dengan dua orang lainnya yang keadaannya sama dengannya plus sang supir truk yang katanya mabuk dan kini terjepit di dalam truknya. Kalimat 'masih anak sekolahan' kembali terngiang-ngiang di dalam benaknya.

Ya, yang dimaksud 'masih anak sekolahan' itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Akabane Karma sendiri.

"KARMA- _KUUUN_!"

Okuda berlari menghampiri Karma. Diperiksanya tanda-tanda kehidupan milik anak laki-laki tersebut, berharap tidak mati.

"Karma _-kun_ , sadarlah. Karma _-kun_."

Digoyangkannya tubuh Karma, "Karma _-kun_ ," Okuda memandang sekeliling, "Siapa saja, tolong panggilkan ambulans!"

Pucuk dicita, ulam pun tiba. Beberapa menit kemudian, dua unit ambulans dan sebuah mobil polisi datang ke tempat kejadian.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

" _Anoo_ , kamu temannya Karma? Okuda Manami- _chan_?" tanya seorang wanita bersurai merah pada Okuda di depan ruang tunggu operasi.

Okuda mengangguk, " _Hai_. Saya Okuda Manami, teman sekelas Karma _-kun_."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, walau matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran saat melihat seragam Okuda yang belepotan darah, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Bajumu penuh darah."

Okuda mengangguk, "Ya, saya tidak apa. Ini bukan darah saya. Ini ... darah Karma _-kun_ ," ucapnya pelan.

Meski tersenyum, bibir wanita yang diketahui sebagai Ibu Karma tersebut terlihat sedikit bergetar. Memikirkan apa yang sudah terjadi pada putranya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Maaf, saya tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi. Saya sempat berpapasan dengan Karma _-kun_ yang pulang berbelanja sepulang sekolah tadi. Kami hanya sebentar bersama-sama sebelum berpisah arah. Tidak lama setelah itu, saya mendengar ada benturan keras. Saat saya hampiri, Karma _-kun_ sudah tergeletak di jalan. Kata orang-orang sekitar, Karma _-kun_ tertabrak truk yang pengemudinya mabuk dan menerobos jalan," jelas Okuda.

Ibu Karma –kita sebut saja Nyonya Akabane- mengangguk, " _Souka_. Terima kasih sudah menunggui Karma, _etto_ , Manami- _chan_ ," ucap Nyonya Akabane, "Bagaimana keadaan Karma?"

Okuda menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, saya juga tidak tahu. Begitu sampai kemari, Karma _-kun_ langsung dibawa kemari. Dokter juga tidak bilang apa-apa. Jadi, saya menghubungi keluarga Karma _-kun_. Maafkan karena saya memakai ponsel anak Akabane _-san_. Ah, saya juga sudah menghubungi Koro- _sensei_. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang," jawab Okuda sambil menyerahkan ponsel milik Karma.

Kembali Nyonya Akabane mengangguk, tangannya membelai lembut kepala Okuda, "Tak apa-apa, Bibi mengerti. Terima kasih. Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu cemas dan khawatir pada anakku."

Okuda mengangguk pelan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Koro- _sensei_ (yang sudah menyamar, tentunya) bersama dengan Karasuma- _sensei_ dan Bitch- _sensei_ datang. Mereka menyalami Nyonya Akabane dan berbicara sebentar.

"Okuda _-san_ ," panggil Koro- _sensei_ , "Apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Okuda kembali menjelaskan hal yang sama dengan yang ia katakan pada Nyonya Akabane. Koro- _sensei_ mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar," Koro- _sensei_ mengelus kepala Okuda dengan salah satu tentakel lembutnya tatkala melihat anak walinya itu mulai berkaca-kaca, "Semoga Karma _-kun_ tidak apa-apa."

"A-aku takut sekali, Koro- _sensei_ ," ucap Okuda sambil menghapus air matanya.

Nyonya Akabane tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Manami- _chan_. Namanya juga kecelakaan, tidak ada yang tahu kapan terjadinya. Sebaiknya, Manami- _chan_ pulang sekarang. Nanti orangtuamu khawatir kalau kamu kelamaan," Nyonya Akabane mengusap kepala Okuda, "Karma akan baik-baik saja. Bibi juga harus minta maaf padamu, karena bajumu jadi belepotan darah Karma."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akabane _-san_."

"Biar aku yang mengantar Okuda _-san_ ," ucap Koro- _sensei_ , "Karasuma- _sensei_ dan Irina- _sensei_ di sini saja dulu, menemani Nyonya Akabane. Aku segera kembali."

Setelah berpamitan, Koro- _sensei_ mengantar Okuda pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak dengan kecepatan _Mach_ 20 miliknya tentu saja.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

 _TING TONG TING TONG_

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi seperti biasanya. Anak-anak kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka yang tadinya riuh asyik berbicang dengan teman-temannya kembali menempati tempat masing-masing. Meski begitu, tetap saja mereka masih asyik dengan kegitan mengobrol mereka. Tapi, tepat setelah pintu kelas terbuka bersamaan dengan masuknya sang guru bertentakel, kelas langsung hening tanpa disuruh.

"Berdiri!" sang ketua kelas, Isogai Yuuma memerintahkan.

"Bersiap!"

"Tem–"

"Tahan dulu, anak-anak!" tiba-tiba Koro- _sensei_ berbicara.

"Eh, tidak biasanya _sensei_ menyuruh kami berhenti di tengah jalan?" tanya Kataoka.

"Apa kau takut, _sensei_?" kali ini Itona yang menyahut.

"Ada apa, _sensei_? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Nagisa.

"Murid-muridku, _sensei_ membawa kabar buruk hari ini," Koro- _sensei_ memandang murid-muridnya, "Hari ini, Karma- _kun_ dirawat di rumah sakit. Kemarin, Karma _-kun_ tertabrak truk yang pengemudinya mabuk. Untuk itu, _sensei_ meminta agar kalian semua medo'akan Karma _-kun_ semoga dia baik-baik saja."

"HEEEEH?!" seisi kelas, kecuali Okuda berseru kaget.

Jelas, orang yang biasanya bisa mengirim orang lain ke rumah sakit, kini malah terkapar di rumah sakit.

Kayano mengangkat tangannya, " _Sensei_ , bagaimana kabar Karma _-kun_?"

" _Sensei_ belum tahu. _Sensei_ belum mendapat kabar dari Ibunya lagi," ucap Koro- _sensei_ , "Nah, _minasan_ , sekarang kalian boleh menembaki Koro- _sensei_ , seperti biasanya. Dan _sensei_ akan mengabsen kalian."

"Tembak!"

Segera setelah suara Isogai bergema di seluruh ruangan, bunyi rentetan peluru BB terdengar memecah kesunyian.

- **BERSAMBUNG** -

* * *

Hehehe, akhirnya jadi, juga #Senyumbahagia. Sudah lama juga nggak nulis, akhirnya bisa berkunjung kembali. Yayaya, mungkin masih garing-garing. Ini ffn bersambung saya yang pertama juga. Mohon kritik dan sarannya!

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid


	2. Chapter 2

**KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** – **CHAPTER 2**

 **Characters :** Karma Akabane, Okuda Manami, dan chara lainnya

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning :** Abal, aneh, kayaknya ada typo, mungkin OOC, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Ketika tersadar, pria bersurai merah itu yakin dia ada di atas tempat tidur. Kegelapan melingkupi sudut pandangnya. Rasa sakit menjalari sekujur tubuhnya yang kini terasa kaku dan berat.

Karma mengerang, bukan karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya, melainkan untuk tahu apakah dia sadar atau tidak. Karma mengerang sekali lagi dengan lebih keras dan berhasil memaksa diri untuk membuka mata.

Samar-samar, dia melihat siluet jendela bergorden putih dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya berada. Dari ekor matanya, dia bisa menangkap bayangan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Entah siapa, yang jelas, orang itu memegangi tangannya dan berbicara padanya –meski Karma tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya.

Dia menyipitkan mata, berusaha melihat.

Orang yang duduk di sampingnya tampak mencondongkan tubuh pada Karma. Mulutnya nampak bergerak-gerak. Sekali lagi, Karma tidak bisa tahu apa yang dikatakan orang itu.

Sekali lagi, Karma mengerang. Bukan karena rasa sakitnya, melainkan untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih samar. Genggaman orang itu semakin erat padanya. Kali ini, suara halus yang sangat familier di telinganya berhasil dia tangkap. Suara yang memanggil-manggil namanya, menariknya untuk terbangun.

Karma menghela napas berat dan mengerjapkan matanya. Kali ini, dia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

"... Ma ..."

Suara yang familier kembali masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"... Rmaaa ..."

Karma kembali mengerjap, dan memfokuskan dua inderanya bersamaan.

"... Karma ..."

Suara familier, suara Ibunya memanggilnya dengan lembut.

Sekali lagi, Karma mengerjap. Memastikan pemilik suara itu, "Ibu ..." Karma bersuara parau saat mata tembanganya berhasil menangkap gambar sang Ibu.

Nyonya Akabane menghela napas lega, " _Yokatta_ , akhirnya kau sadar juga," hujan ciuman mendarat pada wajah Karma.

Pemilik manik tembaga itu menggeliat pelan, menandakan ketidaknyamanan atas perlakuan yang dia terima, "Di mana aku?" tanyanya sambil berusaha bangun.

"Rumah sakit. Setelah kecelakaan, kau langsung dibawa kemari," tangan Nyonya Akabane menahan putranya untuk bangun, "Maafkan Ibu, seandainya Ibu bisa pulang lebih cepat, kau tidak akan mengalami kejadian ini," ucapnya sambil kembali membaringkan Karma.

Karma butuh beberapa detik untuk memproses jawaban. Kecelakaan? Dia kecelakaan? Kembali pria bersurai merah itu memutar ingatannya. Ah ya, dalam perjalanan kembali, ada sebuah truk sialan yang menabraknya. Padahal lampu pejalan kaki sudah hijau. Entahlah, Karma tidak ingat lagi yang terjadi selanjutnya, malah akibatnya, kepalanya berdenyut hebat.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingat dulu," Nyonya Akabane menenangkan putranya tatkala melihat wajah anaknya mengerenyit kesakitan, "Kepalamu terbentur cukup keras. Untungnya kamu tidak gagar otak. Tapi, kamu perlu banyak istirahat."

Karma tidak merespon, dia sedang _asyik_ menikmati rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang berat, "Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Kamu tidak sadar hampir seharian," jawab Ibunya, "Ibu panggil dokter dulu. Tunggu sebentar, ya?"

 _Tunggu sebentar, ya_? Memangnya dengan keadaan begitu, dia bisa kemana?

Begitu Ibunya meninggalkannya, Karma mengamat-amati dirinya sendiri. Perban membalut pergelangan sampai siku tangan kanannya, terlihat beberapa baret kecil pada punggung dan telapak tangan yang sama. Tangan kirinya lebam-lebam dengan hiasan selang infus yang menancap pada punggung tangannya plus baret-baret yang serupa tangan kanannya.

Karma meraba wajahnya, sebuah selang kecil terhubung dengan hidungnya melintas di wajahnya, membantunya bernapas. Di kepalanya, perban melilit mesra dahinya dengan bantalan kapas pada pelipis kanannya. Bau obat dan betadine menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya, menggantikan bau _pappermint_ yang biasa menempel padanya.

Ya ampun, hanya dalam sehari _image_ -nya dari berandalan keren kelas wahid berubah menjadi pasien menyedihkan kelas super.

Karma terkekeh pelan, sebelum rasa sakit menyerang rahangnya.

"Aduh, sakit juga," rintihnya, mengelus pelan rahangnya.

 _CKLEK_

Pintu terbuka, seorang dokter dan suster masuk ke dalam, di belakang mereka, Nyonya Akabane mengekor. Dokter paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat Karma. Tangan besarnya mengelus-elus puncak kepala Karma, "Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Dokter, anak umur 5 tahun juga tahu kalau objek di depanmu ini sudah sadar.

Karma hanya mengangguk pelan, mengabaikan hasratnya untuk menantang balik sang dokter.

"Syukurlah. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya kembali.

Dokter, namanya juga orang habis kecelakaan. Pasti bagian tubuhnya ada yang sakit.

"Seluruh tubuhku," jawab Karma serak.

Dokter tersebut mengangguk, "Aku akan memeriksa kondisimu sekarang."

Dokter itu mulai memeriksa kondisi tubuh Karma. Sementara suster ajudannya memeriksa tekanan darah dan suhu tubuh anak itu. Karma diam saja, walau sejujurnya dia tidak menyukainya. Saat dia memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela, tangan dokter itu menggamit wajahnya untuk memeriksa refleks bola matanya dengan senter kecil. Saat sinar dari senter itu menusuk pupilnya, Karma mendecih dalam hati. Kembali dia memalingkan wajahnya saat dokter membuka bajunya untuk memeriksa detak jantungnya. Saat dokter itu menyelimutinya kembali, tangan kiri Karma menarik lepas alat bantu napas di hidungnya.

"Karma–"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku bisa bernapas sendiri," potong Karma.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Aku mengerti," ucapnya kemudian merogoh sakunya, "Ini, ada seorang anak perempuan yang membawamu kemari. Barangnya terjatuh di ambulans. Dari seragamnya, dia siswi SMP Kunugigaoka, mungkin kau kenal," dokter itu menyerahkan sebuah dompet berwarna merah muda.

Karma menerima dan membuka dompet itu, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah kartu pelajar dengan foto yang amat dikenalinya. Karma tersenyum miring, " _Ano onna ga_."

Setelah selesai, sang dokter berjas putih itu membawa Nyonya Akabane keluar ruangan, dan menekuri catatannya, "Seperti yang sudah saya konfirmasi sebelumnya, tidak ada cedera fatal pada putra Anda."

Nyonya Akabane menghela napas lega, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kondisinya stabil. Refleks bola matanya juga bagus. Seperti hasil _CT-Scan_ semalam, benturan pada kepalanya tidak berakibat gagar otak. Tapi, untuk amannya, jika nanti dia merasa mual atau kesemutan, segera panggil saya," jelasnya, "Hanya saja, sampai sekarang, saya agak bingung dengan luka pada tangan kanannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Menurut keterangan ambulans yang membawanya, dia terkapar di jalan. Wajar saja jika luka yang didapat adalah luka baret atau semacamnya. Tapi, lukanya adalah luka robek dengan lebam di sekelilingnya. Menurut, pengamatan, kemungkinan sesaat sebelum terbentur, putra Anda memakai tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya."

Nyonya Akabane hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

"Putra Anda sangat hebat dan kuat. Dengan benturan sekeras itu, wajar saja bila ada kelainan pada otaknya. Tapi nyatanya, dia berhasil terhindar dari kemungkinan yang buruk. Lalu, Anda bisa melihat sendiri, putra Anda tidak perlu bantuan untuk bernapas. Selain harus banyak beristirahat karena luka-lukanya dan mendapat nutrisi yang cukup, dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar sang dokter, "Dengan kondisinya, tidak lama lagi dia bisa kembali pulang. Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

Nyonya Akabane membungkuk pada dokter sebelum kembali masuk ke ruangan anaknya.

Yah, anak berandalan yang terlatih dengan berkelahi, sekaligus anak SMP yang dididik untuk membunuh objek gurita dengan kecepatan _Mach 20_ , wajar saja kalau Karma bisa menghindari kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja menghadang niatnya untuk hidup.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

Kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka.

Bitch- _sensei_ tengah mengajarkan teknik _merayu_ dengan Bahasa Inggris. Ya, merayu. Karena semua yang tertulis di papan tulis adalah kata-kata yang, ehem, berbau vulgar untuk ukuran anak SMP. Memang, mereka niatnya mempelajari _questions tense_ , yaitu pola untuk bertanya tanpa kata tanya. Hanya saja, yah, kata-kata yang dipakainya tidak sesuai untuk anak SMP. Tetap saja, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengeluh atau protes dengan ajaran Bitch- _sensei_. Kendati mereka sudah tahu cara ajar guru tersebut.

Meski cara ajar dan reaksi siswa yang sama dengan biasanya, suasana kelas lain dari biasa. Satu bangku di samping Itona yang dikuasai oleh siswa yang hobi menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja kini kosong melompong. Walaupun tahu, Karma suka membolos, kali ini perasaan lain itu menggelayuti hati mereka. Dalam sudut terkecil hati mereka semua, mereka bertanya-tanya, bagaimana keadaan si rambut merah itu? Nagisa saja, yang biasanya fokus, kadang-kadang melirik ke bangku Karma.

Begitu pula dengan Okuda.

Orang yang sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana keaan pemilik mata tembaga itu. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Sudah sadar atau belum? Berapa lama kiranya dia absen dari sekolah? Sambil memikirkan hal tersebut, Okuda memandang buku catatan di hadapannya. _Dua_ buku catatan yang ada di hadapannya.

Bagi seorang pelajar, wajar saja punya lebih dari satu buku catatan. Mungkin, ada guru yang meminta siswanya untuk memisahkan buku untuk PR, catatan, dan tugas. Ada juga guru yang tidak ambil pusing berapa buku yang mau dipakai. Mungkin, ada siswa yang keranjingan mencatat sampai ke detail-detailnya. Tapi, jika melihat gurunya adalah Bitch- _sensei_ , pastinya dia termasuk guru yang tidak ambil pusing berapa buku yang dimiliki siswa tersebut. Kalau melihat Okuda, mungkin kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kedua buku itu memang miliknya. Sebagai salah satu siswa yang tergolong pintar, wajar saja jika dia mencatat dan memperhatikan dengan tekun.

Tapi, nyatanya tidak.

Satu buku _memang_ miliknya pribadi. Buku Bahasa Inggris punyanya sendiri. Yang satu lagi ... buku kosong yang dia ambil dari persediaannya di rumah. Untuk apa? Entahlah, yang melakukannya sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Mencatatkannya untuk Karma? Entahlah. Dia juga bingung dengan opsi yang dia buat.

"Bagaimana, sudah mengerti anak-anak?" tanya Bitch- _sensei_.

" _Ha'i, wakatta, sensei_!" _koor_ seluruh siswa menandakan mereka telah mengerti.

"Baiklah, jadikan halaman berikutnya PR. Kumpulkan di meja _sensei_ sebelum bel masuk lusa. _Ja_ , kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini."

 _BRAK!_

Pintu geser terbuka dengan kencang, mengagetkan seisi kelas.

"Kau pikir, apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar Gurita!" maki Bitch- _sensei_.

" _Minasan_! Aku membawa kabar bagus untuk kalian!" jerit Koro- _sensei_ tanpa menghiraukan makian dari Bitch- _sensei_.

Kesal karena tidak diperhatikan, Bitch- _sensei_ mengeluarkan pisau karet dan mulai menyerang, "Beraninya kau tidak memperdulikanku, _tako_!"

Tangan tersebut ditangkap oleh tentakel lembut milik Koro- _sensei_ dan menahannya, " _Minasan_ , barusan _sensei_ mendapat telepon dari Akabane- _san_ , Ibunya Karma. Dia mengatakan kalau Karma telah sadar dan tidak mendapat cedera yang begitu mengkhawatirkan!" jelas Koro- _sensei_ menggebu-gebu.

"HOOOOH!" teriakan lega anak-anak sekelas memenuhi ruangan.

Termasuk Okuda Manami yang mengehela napas dengan lega. Tersenyum kecil karena temannya baik-baik saja.

"Kita akan mengunjunginya, nanti. Bagaimana?!" usul Maehara.

Anak-anak manggut-manggut, "Yah, boleh juga. Aku juga ingin tahu keadaannya," Terasaka menyeletuk dari belakang.

Sementara anak-anak sibuk mengatur rencana mereka untuk mengunjungi Karma. Bitch- _sensei_ dan Koro- _sensei_ sibuk berkelahi di depan kelas, dengan gelengan Karasuma- _sensei_ yang memperhatikan di ambang pintu.

Kelas yang ramai.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Bel pertanda waktu sekolah usai telah berdentang. Anak-anak bersorak gembira. Beberapa di antara mereka langsung melesat pulang, beberapa lainnya asyik nongkrong dan sisanya bermain bulu tangkis maut seperti biasanya. Sementara itu, Okuda sibuk mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Wajahnya terlihat risau dan bingung. Sesekali tangannya digunakan untuk meraba saku dan laci mejanya.

"Ada apa, Okuda- _san_?" tanya Ritsu yang daritadi memperhatikan.

"Dompetku. Dompetku tidak ada," jawab Okuda.

"Eeeh? Jangan-jangan ketinggalan di rumah?" ucap Ritsu lagi.

Okuda menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak pernah megeluarkan dompet dari tas sekolahku. Setelah menerima uang saku, aku baru memasukkannya ke dompet saat jam istirahat pertama. Aduh, bagaimana ini?"

"Mungkin saja tertinggal. Atau terjatuh dari tasmu saat kau menyiapkan buku sekolah," ucap Chiba yang sedang asyik bermain catur dengan Okajima, "Hei, itu curang!"

Terjatuh. Mungkin saja. Tapi, dimana?

"Benar juga, hari ini kau sibuk mencatat terus, Okuda- _san_. Jadi, kau belum mengambil dompetmu, ya?" tebak Ritsu.

Okuda hanya mengangguk.

"Tenanglah, Okuda- _san_. Dompetmu pasti ketemu. Kalaupun terjatuh, pasti ada yang mengembalikannya untukmu," hibur Kayano.

Okuda mengangguk. Di mana dompetnya? Bisa gawat kalau hilang. Selain uang tabungannya selama seminggu lalu –yang belum sempat dikeluarkannya, ada kartu pelajarnya yang penting. Meski tiket kereta selalu ada pada saku tasnya, dia akan tetap kesulitan jika sewaktu-waktu sekolah memerlukan kartu pelajar.

Dasar hari apes bagi Okuda.

"Hhhh ... Kucari lagi di rumah, deh. _Minna_ , aku duluan," Okuda bangkit dan menuju pintu.

" _Ja~_ " ucap yang lainnya.

Kembali Okuda melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Semalas kemarin. Hari ini, Koro- _sensei_ mau menonton pertandingan Baseball langsung di Amerika, jadi, setelah pelajaran usai, dia langsung terbang menuju tempat pertandingan Baseball.

Wajah tirusnya makin murung tatkala mencari tahu mengenai perihal barang hilang di stasiun. Saat dia melihatnya, tidak satupun barang yang hilang itu miliknya. Mungkin dia harus memikirkan membuat kartu pelajar baru. Pemikiran konyol sebenarnya, mengingat tinggal beberapa bulan lagi dia akan segera meninggalkan bangku SMP.

Jika bumi tidak hancur, tentunya.

Saat melewati penjual bunga, Okuda mengamatinya sejenak. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia membeli sebuket bunga, lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Kembali saat berhenti pada sebuah bangunan, dia terlihat mematung. Sesekali memandang bunga yang dibawanya. Okuda menghela napas berat, memutuskan untuk melangkah.

Setelah mencari tahu kamar yang dituju di depan resepsionis, Okuda kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kembali, saat tiba di depan sebuah kamar dengan nama yang tertera tidak asing baginya Okuda mematung. Setelah ragu-ragu sejenak, Okuda membuka pintu dengan pelan.

Menjenguk teman sekelas, tidak buruk juga, bukan?

Di dalam, tidak nampak seorang yang lain, selain Karma yang berbaring di ranjangnya. Perlahan, Okuda mendekat. Wajah Karma yang sedang tertidur sangat lain dari biasanya. Polos, seperti anak-anak.

 _Karma-_ kun _tidurnya pulas juga._

Pertanyaan menggaung dalam benak Okuda. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Karma dan meletakkan buket bunga di meja samping ranjang Karma dengan perlahan.

"Rupanya kau, Okuda _-san_."

Sebuah suara familier memenuhi telinga Okuda. Segera sang pemilik surai ungu itu menoleh dan mendapati Karma yang _masih_ berbaring di ranjang dengan mata terbuka.

"Eh, a-aku, _etto_. Ku-kupikir Karma _-kun_ belum sadar, d-dan ..." kata-katanya berhenti, salah tingkah.

Karma menyibakkan selimut dan bangkit perlahan kemudian berusaha duduk, menatap Okuda dengan bingung. Selain Ibunya sendiri, tumben-tumbenan ada yang mau menengoknya. Nagisa dan Sugino saja tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Hening.

"K-kau sudah sadar, Karma _-kun_?" pertanyaan bodoh yang meluncur dari mulut Okuda untuk mencairkan suasana.

Melihat Karma yang kini duduk, sudah jelas tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa sang pemilik iris tembaga itu sudah sadar.

"Memangnya kau berharap aku pingsan berapa lama, Okuda _-san_?"

Okuda menunduk kikuk.

"Bercanda. Yah, aku sadar tadi pagi."

"O-Oh," Okuda mengangkat kepalanya, "Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hmm, tidak begitu baik. Yah, mungkin besok aku sudah merasa lebih segar," ucap Karma sambil memegang kepalanya yang dililit perban, "Jadi, apa yang membawamu datang kemari, Okuda _-san_?"

Kembali Okuda terlihat kikuk, "T-tidak ada. A-aku hanya mampir," Okuda memainkan jarinya, " _Ano_ ... teman-teman sekelas, khawatir padamu."

Karma mengerenyit bingung, "Mereka? Khawatir padaku? Mustahil."

"Itu benar."

"Oh."

Keheningan bercinta dengan ruangan.

"Okuda _-san_ ," panggilan Karma membuat Okuda mendongak, "Kau yang membawaku kemari, bukan? Terima kasih."

Sadar akan kebingungan yang melapisi wajah Okuda, Karma tertawa garing lalu membuka laci pada meja di samping ranjangnya. Sebuah dompet merah muda terulur di tangannya. Dompet feminim yang mustahil merupakan milik Karma.

"Ini milikmu bukan? Dokter yang menanganiku berkata 'ada seorang anak perempuan yang membawamu kemari. Barangnya terjatuh di ambulans. Dari seragamnya, dia siswi SMP Kunugigaoka, mungkin kau kenal.' Tak kusangka, itu kau Okuda _-san_."

Okuda mengambil dompet itu. Ah, rupanya dompetnya ada pada Karma. Pantas saja meski dia telah mencari kemana-mana dompet itu tidak kunjung ketemu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mengambil apapun dari dalam sana," ucap Karma, "Lain kali, hati-hati dengan barangmu."

" _A-arigatou,_ Karma _-kun_."

Kembali hening bercinta dengan ruangan.

"Karma _-kun_ , aku pulang dulu," Okuda bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Semoga cepat sembuh."

Karma mengangguk.

Okuda berbalik arah dan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Karma kembali sendirian dalam ruangan yang sepi.

Di luar ruangan, Okuda mengatur napasnya. Berduaan saja dengan Karma membuatnya gugup. Namun, entah mengapa dia merasakan secuil perasaan gugup yang lain. Perasaan gugup yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Cinta?

Okuda menampar pipi kuat-kuat sebelum melangkah pulang. Persetan dengan perasaan aneh itu, yang penting temannya baik-baik saja, dan yang penting lagi, dompetnya sudah ketemu.

Di dalam ruangan, Karma menatap bunga di samping tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan bingung. Mawar merah, semerah warna rambutnya. Baginya, Okuda Manami adalah orang yang tidak terlalu menonjol. Lugu dan suka gugup. Tapi juga unik. Hanya dia siswi SMP yang mampu membuat racun mematikan dan memberikannya terang-terangan pada Koro- _sensei_ waktu itu.

Jelas Karma tahu, karena dia duduk di seberang belakangnya. Akibat itu juga, kadang kala Karma memperhatikannya diam-diam. Tapi, mereka tidak pernah dekat, kenapa gadis berkepang dua itu mau saja repot datang mengunjunginya? Karma sendiri tidak tahu.

Tunggu dulu.

Mawar merah? Bahasa bunganya _Cinta Sejati_.

Cinta?

Karma menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum memutuskan kembali berbaring.

* * *

\- **BERSAMBUNG** -

* * *

A/N : Hore! Akhirnya jadi juga #Sujudsyukur. Hehehe~ lumayan susah juga nih nyari referensinya. Maklum, dalam cerita _romance_ saya memang sangat pemula. Hehehe~ Ah, adegan KarManami-nya nggak banyak ya? Iya, maaf. Ini 'kan masih permulaan. Apakah cinta mereka akan tumbuh setelah pertemuan itu? Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti. Hahahaha~ Ohya, adegan Karma yang di RS itu saya copas dari kisah nyata yang teman saya alami. Dia tabrak lari dengan truk yang pengemudinya ngantuk (bukan mabuk lho ya ^^V). Keadaanya sama dengan Karma, cuman, nggak seberuntung Karma. Kalo Karma nggak sadar hampir seharian, kalo temen saya dua hari dua malam. Emang, sama-sama nggak gagar otak, tapi temen saya kaki kirinya retak karena kejepit. Saya nggak ambil bagian itu. Kasihan si Karma. Hehehe~ Oke, saya menunggu kritik dan saran _readers_ sekalian

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid


	3. Chapter 3

**KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** – **CHAPTER 3**

 **Characters :** Karma Akabane, Okuda Manami, dan chara lainnya

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning :** Abal, aneh, kayaknya ada typo, mungkin OOC, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"Akhirnya, sampai juga."

Nyonya Akabane dan –tentunya- Karma sampai di depan pagar rumah mereka. Setelah empat hari dirawat, Karma dinyatakan boleh pulang pagi ini, dengan catatan, masih harus beristirahat dengan cukup, makan makanan bergizi, banyak minum air, dan meminum obat yang diberikan secara teratur dan berkala. Titik.

Biasa, wanti-wanti dokter memang selalu bergerbong-gerbong (panjang maksudnya ^^V).

"Ah, tidak usah, Karma. Biar Ibu saja," ucap Nyonya Akabane saat putranya hendak membuka pintu mobil untuk membuka pagar, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan bila mereka pulang bersama.

Karma memandang Ibunya heran, lebih tepatnya tersinggung, "Bu, aku tidak sesakit itu sampai hanya membuka pagar saja aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak, bukan begitu," Nyonya Akabane menahan anaknya, "Ibu hanya ingin kau merasa nyaman saja."

Karma menghela napas, "Bu, aku ini anak laki-laki. Justru, kalau aku terus-terus duduk diam, yang ada badanku tambah kaku."

Nyonya Akabane tercenung sejenak. Benar juga. Sebagai anak laki-laki, sudah pasti Karma bukan anak yang suka diam-diam saja. Biarpun sakit, dia pasti ingin bergerak. Mengingat kelakuan putranya itu, pasti dia risih dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Baik, baik. _Tolong_ buka pagarnya, Karma Sayang," Nyonya Akabane menggoda.

Mulut Karma mengerucut, kemudian keluar dari mobil untuk membuka pagar serta pintu garasi agar mobil hitam tersebut bisa diparkir masuk. Setelah itu, Karma dan Nyonya Akabane memasuki rumah mereka, sementara Nyonya Akabane menyiapkan sarapan, Karma menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Usai menendang lepas kedua sepatunya, tanpa mengganti baju, Karma membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, kedua tangannya lurus di samping tubuhnya. Karena luka yang didapat, dia agak kesulitan menekuk tangannya.

Pandangannya lurus ke atas langit-langit. Walau hanya empat hari –lima, jika ditambah saat dia tidak sadarkan diri- Karma merasa sudah terlalu lama juga dia meninggalkan kamarnya itu. Pandangannya beralih pada meja belajarnya di seberang tempat tidur. Tas sekolahnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, masih sama dengan ingatannya lima hari lalu. Tiba-tiba, Karma jadi ingat dengan kelas 3-E-nya.

Bagaimana teman-temannya di sekolah? Apa menemukan petunjuk baru untuk membunuh Koro- _sensei_? Ada kejadian seru apa yang dia lewatkan lima hari ini? Apa Okuda kehilangan barang lagi? Apa–

Lho?

Kok tiba-tiba kepikiran Okuda sih?

"Hayo, kau sedang memikirkan siapa?" tiba-tiba, Nyonya Akabane muncul di ambang pintu sambil memegang nampan berisi sarapan.

Karma bangkit dari posisinya, "Ibu, meskipun anak sendiri, tidak sopan bukan, masuk tanpa permisi?"

"Baik, baik. Mari kita ulangi."

Nyonya Akabane kembali keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu. Karma mendecih sebal. Ibunya ini hobi sekali memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak saat bersama dengannya. Bukan hanya Ibunya, jika saja Ayahnya sedang tidak dinas, Karma berani taruhan, sesampainya di rumah tadi, Ayahnya akan membunyikan _confetti_ untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Pintunya diketuk dari luar, "Karma, ini Ibu. Boleh Ibu masuk?~"

Karma kembali mendecih, "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

 _Cklek_. Pintu terbuka kembali menampilkan gambar yang sama dengan beberapa detik yang lalu, "Nah, waktunya sarapan."

Nyonya Akabane duduk di sisi tempat tidur putranya, " _Ha'i_. Katakan 'aaa'," ucap Nyonya Akabane sambil menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur ke depan mulut anaknya.

Karma melejitkan alisnya. Ayolah, masa dia masih harus disuapi? Sudah cukup Karma dibuat malu oleh Ibunya saat hari pertama sadar. Ya, pemilik manik tembaga itu ditodong terus-terusan dengan bubur oleh sang Ibu saat dokter datang untuk kembali memeriksa kondisinya. Sampai-sampai dokter tersebut mengatakan bahwa Karma anak yang sengat beruntung karena punya Ibu yang baik. Saat itu juga Karma berharap dia kembali koma saja.

"Bu, sudahlah. Aku bisa makan sendiri."

Nyonya Akabane menghindarkan tangannya saat tangan Karma hendak mengambil sendok itu, "Ibu tahu," ucapnya dengan nada lembut, kembali meletakkan sendok tersebut kembali ke mangkok, "Ibu tahu kau bukan anak yang lemah. Tapi, setidaknya, biarkan Ibu memanjakanmu saat Ibu bersamamu. Apalagi, kau baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit," tangan lembutnya membelai rambut Karma, "Ibu dan Ayah tidak pernah punya waktu yang cukup untukmu dari dulu. Sampai-sampai kadang Ibu bertanya-tanya 'sejak kapan anakku tumbuh sebesar ini?'" tangannya turun membelai wajah anaknya.

Karma diam saja.

"Saat melihatmu terbaring tidak sadarkan diri waktu itu," wajah Nyonya Akabane mengenang, "Ibu takut sekali. Takut kalau-kalau kamu tidak bangun lagi. Bahkan, Ayahmu terus-menerus menelepon Ibu menanyakan dirimu," pada kalimat ini, Karma memalingkankan kepalanya, "Tapi, waktu melihatmu sadar, Ibu benar-benar lega sampai tidak tahu bagaimana harus melampiaskannya. Sejak itu juga, Ibu ingin menjadi Ibu yang baik bagimu. Ibu ingin memperhatikanmu walau hanya sebentar," tangannya mengangkat dagu Karma, "Boleh, 'kan?"

Karma menghela napas. Kalau sudah begini, dia tidak bisa mengelak permintaan Ibunya. Lagipula, baginya, langka sekali bisa mendengar Ibunya berkata begitu. Mengingat dia lebih sering sendirian dibanding meghabiskan waktu dengan orangtuanya.

"Tapi tolong untuk tidak memanjakanku saat aku bersama teman-temanku. Aku juga sudah SMP, Bu. Aku harus bisa mandiri."

Nyonya Akabane mengangguk, "Ibu mengerti, Sayang," tangannya menyedok bubur, "Nah, sekarang, aaa~"

Dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, Karma membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Ibunya.

Kasih sayang orangtua memang dahsyat.

(Kia : Hei, pembaca. Mohon untuk tidak bilang-bilang pada orang lain ya? Saya masih sayang nyawa untuk nggak berkelahi dengan Karma yang ganas. _Tanomu~_ T/\T)

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

"Ahhh~ akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi juga," ucap Sugino sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Baiklah, mari makan!" ajak Hara yang sudah mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya.

Takebayashi memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Makan terus yang dipikir," cibirnya, walau tidak dipungkiri perutnya juga sudah keroncongan.

Anak-anak kelas 3-E mengeluarkan bekalnya dan bersama-sama menuju ruang makan. Para _sensei_ juga ikut makan dalam ruangan itu, di bagian depan. Bahkan Ritsu juga ikut makan dari ponsel Hara dengan bekal dari program yang diberikan Koro- _sensei_ dulu.

Mungkin adegannya sama dengan kantin-kantin sekolah pada umumnya, kalian akan melihat beberapa bangku dengan kubu masing-masing atau ada juga yang duduk menyendiri. Terasaka dengan gengnya –yang kali ini ditambah Itona- makan seperti biasa di barisan belakang. Para anggota mesum –Okajima dan Maehara- duduk bersama ditambah Isogai dan beberapa anak cowok yang lain, berusaha menghalangi para anggota mesum untuk tidak membuka majalah porno mereka. Chiba dan Hayami makan berduaan, diduga kuat mereka punya _relationship_ di kelas ini (yang rumornya langsung ditulis oleh Koro- _sensei_ si jahil). Serta beberapa kubu lainnya.

Yah, bedanya, kelas 3-E kantinnya tidak menjual apa-apa, jadi, mereka harus membawa makanan dan minuman sendiri dari rumah.

Kubu Nagisa seperti biasanya, berisikan dirinya sendiri, Kayano, ada juga Sugino, Kanzaki, dan tentu saja Okuda. Kubu mereka sama dengan saat darmawisata ke Kyoto, bedanya kali ini Karma tidak ada. Biasanya, surai merah itu ikutan makan bersama.

"Kenapa Okuda- _san_? Belakangan ini kau agak murung," tegur Nagisa saat Okuda tengah menyumpit sosisnya.

Okuda mendongak, "Hmm? T-tidak apa-apa."

Kayano beringsut mendekat, "Kalau ada masalah, bilang saja, Okuda- _san_. Kami akan membantu."

Okuda menggeleng, "Tidak-tidak. Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya mengantuk. Beberapa malam ini aku begadang karena ada materi yang belum sepenuhnya kupahami."

"Kupikir ada apa. Tidak baik lho, begadang terus-terusan. Lagi pula, Koro- _sensei_ juga akan mengajarimu sampai kau mengerti," ucap Sugino setelah menelan makanannya, "Kayano- _chan_ , aku minta telurmu gulungmu, ya!"

"Hei!" hardik Kayano saat sumpit Sugino menyambar telur terakhirnya dengan kilat, dan di tengahi Nagisa dengan membagi telur miliknya.

"Sugino benar, tidak baik begadang terus-terusan. Aku juga akan membantu kalau kau menginginkannya. Kita bisa belajar bersama," ucap Kanzaki dengan tulus.

Okuda mengangguk sambil tersenyum, menyatakan persetujuan, lalu kembali menyumpit makananya dengan pandangan yang agak gelap. Memangnya, dia bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalau dia begadang untuk membuat _seluruh_ salinan pelajaran yang sudah dilakukan siangnya? Belum lagi mendalami materi Bahasa yang sangat dibencinya itu. Memangnya, untuk apa sih? Baru kali ini dia mau repot melakukannya.

Untuk Karma kah?

Sekilas kelebat bayangan si surai merah itu melintas di benaknya. Biasanya, Karma akan duduk di hadapannya dengan bekal dan susu stroberi kesukaannya. Sesekali dia akan mencuri bekal Nagisa atau Sugino yang menyebabkan dua anak itu protes dan meja mereka menjadi ramai. Dia, Kanzaki, dan Kayano akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat adegan itu terjadi.

Memang, selain Karma, Sugino juga kadang-kadang suka mengambil bekal teman-temannya. Beberapa kali bekalnya dicuri oleh Penggila _Baseball_ tersebut. Berbeda dengan Karma yang hanya mengambil bekal Nagisa atau Sugino, sumpit Sugino sudah mejarah ke kotak bekal Kanzaki dan Kayano juga.

Kenapa sih? Dia berharap Karma mengambil bagian bekalnya juga?

Tunggu, kok belakangan ini dia memikirkan Karma terus?

Khawatir kah?

"Murid-muridku, tolong dengarkan _sensei_ sebentar," gaungan suara Koro- _sensei_ membuyarkan lamunan Okuda.

"Ada apa, _sensei_?" tanya Fuwa.

"Nyona Akabane memberitahuku, katanya Karma- _kun_ sudah pulang ke rumahnya tadi pagi. Jadi, kalian tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Che, memangnya siapa yang mau khawatir dengannya?" ketus Yoshida sambil melempar pembungkus rotinya ke tempat sampah.

"Tidak usah berbohong," ucap Bitch- _sensei_ kemudian menjilat jarinya dengan gerakan erotis, "Semenjak Karma tidak masuk, belakangan ini kalian terlihat murung," Bitch- _sensei_ mengambil _sandwich_ lagi, "Aku ini termasuk peka, lho~"

Seluruh murid hanya bisa mendengus, lupa kalau guru vulgar satu ini lumayan peka soal perubahan suasana. Mungkin, karena tidak bisa bergaul dengan anak-anak lain –terutama yang dari gedung utama- dan berkat didikan Koro- _sensei,_ mereka jadi punya rasa solidaritas yang lumayan tinggi.

"Seperti rencana kita yang lalu," Isogai berdiri, "Mari kita tengok si Setengah dari Setengah Dua itu sepulang sekolah!"

"Nurufufufu~ _Sensei_ sangat setuju. Kita bisa pergi bersama-sama sore ini."

Karasuma- _sensei_ menenggak airnya, "Kau tidak boleh ikut, _tako_."

"EHHHHHH!" Koro- _sensei_ menjerit keras, membuat seisi ruangan menutup telinga, "Izinkan aku ikut! YA? YA? YA? YA? YA?"

Sementara anak-anak kembali membahas rencana mereka untuk mendapat persetujuan matang dari semua pihak, Koro- _sensei_ sibuk memohon untuk diizinkan ikut, sampai akhirnya Karasuma- _sensei_ mengizinkannya, tanpa menyadari, airnya sudah ditenggak setengah oleh Bitch- _sensei_ dan meninggalkan bekas _lipstick_ di mulut botolnya.

Okuda tersenyum tipis, mungkin yang dia rasakan ini sama dengan teman-teman yang lain. Rasa khawatir akan temannya. Ya, rasa khawatir. Sama saja dengan yang lain.

Mungkin.

Ketika bel kembali berbunyi, menandakan jam makan siang berakhir. Semua siswa kembali ke kelas. Ketika sampai, gadis berkepang dua itu beringsut mendekati Kanzaki yang baru saja memasukkan kotak makanannya ke dalam tas.

" _A-ano_ , Kanzaki- _san_ ," tegurnya.

Kanzaki menoleh, "Ya? Ada apa?"

" _A-ano, ano_ ," Okuda gugup, memainkan jemarinya, " _Etto_ , boleh aku meminjam catatan Bahasa-mu?"

Kanzaki mengerenyit heran, sebelum mengangguk, "Baiklah," tangannya merogoh tas, "Ini. Semoga bisa berguna," ucapnya seraya menyerahkan buku yang diminta.

Mata Okuda nampak sedikit berbinar, " _Arigatou_! Setelah memfotokopinya, akan langsung kukembalikan."

"Tidak usah buru-buru, Bahasa adalah keahlianku, pakai saja kalau memang kau masih membutuhkannya," tawar Kanzaki.

Okuda hanya mengangguk, setelah kembali mengucapkan terimakasih, dia menuju Ruang Guru untuk meminjam mesin fotokopi tua demi menyalin isi dari buku catatan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, seluruh kelas 3-E dan para _sensei_ pergi mengunjungi rumah Karma. Setelah membeli beberapa buah dari hasil patungan, mereka semua berjalan bersama-sama.

"Lewat sini," kata Nagisa yang menjadi pemandu jalan.

Mereka semua menyebrangi sebuah jalan, di mana jalan tersebut sudah dikenali Okuda. Pada seberang jalan, pagar besi pembatas dan tiang lampu jalanan tampak penyok habis ditabrak. Di sekitar sana, ada bekas-bekas ban yang direm paksa. Garis-garis polisi masih merintagi tempat itu. Terlihat juga beberapa orang yang bekerja bersama kerucut oranye, menandakan bahwa pagar dan lampu jalanan tersebut segera diganti.

"Che, aku tidak menyangka akan termakan bujukan kalian untuk menjenguk si Setan Merah itu," ucap Terasaka sambil mengorek telinga dengan jari kelingking.

"Ah, Terasaka- _kun_ , tidak usah malu-malu. Bilangnya begitu, tapi, kau sebenarnya khawatir juga padanya, bukan?" ledek Maehara.

"Mungkin saja, Terasaka itu terlalu _bodoh_ untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan," ucap Mimura.

"Apa katamu?! Dasar Pemimpin Jamur sialan!" teriak Terasaka sambil mencekal baju Mimura yang langsung ditengahi oleh Karasuma- _sensei_.

"Omong-omong, tempat ini lumayan asri juga," komentar Bitch- _sensei_ , "Tapi, kalau malam pasti menyeramkan."

Nagisa mengangguk, "Benar. Biasanya, kalau hari mulai malam, jarang ada yang mau lewat sini. Para preman juga sering berkeliaran. Terlebih banyak lorong gelap di sekitar sini," Nagisa menunjukkan satu lorong yang remang, "Yah, kalau Karma- _kun_ sih, tidak akan terpengaruh dengan yang begituan. Dia malah senang dengan tempat tinggalnya."

"Pantas saja si Karma itu nakalnya minta ampun," komentar Sugino, "Tapi, kok kau tahu kondisi sekitar sini?"

"Yah, aku sudah lumayan sering main ke rumahnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Eh, Nagisa- _kun_ , bukannya rumah kalian itu searah?" tanya Kayano.

"Uhn. Tapi, aku tidak tinggal di perumahan ini. Rumahku ada di perumahan satunya, yang kita lewati tadi."

Okuda memperhatikan _parcel_ berisi buah-buahan yang dibawa oleh Koro- _sensei_ di depannya, "Apa Karma- _kun_ akan suka dengan yang kita bawa, ya?" katanya dengan malu-malu.

"Cuit-cuit," goda Nakamura, "Tumben-tumbenan nih Okuda."

Okuda gelagapan, "K-kau bicara apa sih, Nakamura- _san_?" katanya, "T-tentu saja k-kita semua khawatir dengannya 'kan?"

Nakamura tersenyum jahil sambil menyelipkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "Haha. Maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Kalau si Setan Merah itu tidak mau, kita sumpalkan saja semuanya ke dalam mulutnya."

"Boleh juga," celetuk Hazama dari belakang, "Sekalian, mari kita takut-takuti dia," ucapnya yang sekarang sudah memakai bedak dan lipstik lengkap dengan aura hitam bergelombang-gelombang, "Pasti menyenangkan."

"Uh, Hazama- _san_ ," tegur Koro- _sensei_ yang sudah mulai mengkeret nyalinya, "Sebaiknya kita tidak melakukannya."

"Ah, membosankan."

Nagisa yang memimpin jalan hanya terawa garing, "Ah! Yang itu rumahnya!"

Semuanya menoleh pada sebuah rumah yang ditunjuk Nagisa, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. Mereka semua berhenti pada rumah dengan pelat besi bertuliskan 'Akabane' di pagarnya. Nagisa memencet bel yang ada di dekat pelat tersebut sebanyak dua kali, tidak lama kemudian, Nyona Akabane keluar.

"Eh, Nagisa- _kun_ dan _sensei_ ," ucap Nyonya Akabane ramah sambil membuka pagar, "Wah, ramai-ramai nih. Kalian semua temannya Karma, ya?" beberapa murid mengangguk, Nyonya Akabane memandang wajah siswa-siswa kelas 3-E, berhenti dan tersenyum pada Okuda dan Nagisa, "Ayo, silahkan masuk. Karma ada di dalam kok."

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya," ucap Karasuma- _sensei_.

"Kami datang ramai-ramai tanpa pemberitahuan," sambung Irina- _sensei_.

"Sekali lagi mohon maaf," Koro- _sensei_ membungkuk dan segera kembali ke posisi semula saat wignya mulai merosot.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo silahkan," Nyonya Akabane mempersilahkan dengan lembut.

"Permisi!" ucap semuanya saat memasuki pagar.

Nyonya Akabane memandu semuanya menuju Ruang Tamu yang lumayan besar, dan mempersilahkan duduk.

"Bagaimana kabar Karma- _kun_ , Akabane- _san_? Ah, ini sedikit dari kami," tanya Koro- _sensei_ sambil memberikan _parcel_ -nya.

"Waduh, repot-repot," Nyonya Akabane menerima _parcel_ tersebut, "Sudah membaik. Terima kasih karena mengkhawatirkan Karma. Tunggu sebentar, ya, biar saya panggil dulu."

Ketika Nyonya Akabane menghilang dari Ruang Tamu –dan menaiki tangga, Yada yang sudah gatal bertanya pada Nagisa.

"Yakin tuh, itu Ibunya Karma- _kun_? Beda banget sama sama anaknya!"

"Iya," Okano menimpali, "Ramah sekali!"

Semua mata menatap Nagisa, meminta jawaban.

Nagisa mengangguk, "Tentu saja, itu Ibunya Karma- _kun_. Nyonya Akabane memang orang yang baik, kok."

"Tapi kok anaknya bisa sebengal itu, sih? Heran," ucap Bitch- _sensei_ yang langsung disetujui dengan anggukan sebagaian besar kepala.

"Orang 'kan berbeda-beda, Irina- _sensei_. Mungkin ada alasan kenapa Karma- _kun_ bisa seperti itu," ucap Koro- _sensei_.

Sementara itu, Nyonya Akabane sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar putranya, setelah mengetuk pintu dua kali dengan muka cengengesan –karena ingat kejadian tadi pagi- Nyonya Akabane memutar _handle_ pintu.

"Karma Sayang, teman-temanmu datang tuh," ucapnya sambil memasuki ruangan.

Nyonya Akabane mengangkat kedua alisnya, mendapati anaknya sedang tidur nyenyak dengan deru AC yang menemaninya. Di atas meja, beberapa buku pelajaran berserakan bersama kotak pensil yang sudah terbuka dan secangkir teh yang telah kehilangan uap. Menandakan sebelum berpetualang ke alam mimpi, sang bintang kelas ini sedang belajar.

Nyonya Akabane mendekat dan duduk di sisi Kasur, "Karma, bangun Sayang. Teman-temanmu datang, lho."

Karma menggeliat, pertanda dia sudah bangun. Napasnya mendengus, sebelum membuka sebelah matanya.

"Teman-temanmu datang, kamu temui ya? Mereka ada di bawah tuh."

"Teman-temanku?" tanya Karma tidak percaya dengan suara berat khas bangun tidur.

Nyonya Akabane mengangguk, "Kamu temui, ya?" Nyonya Akabane membantu anaknya bangun kemudian menyisir helaian merah replikanya yang acak-acakan dengan jari.

Karma diam saja, masih dengan ketidakpercayaannya dan masih dengan kantuknya. Nyonya Akabane menepuk-nepuk punggungnya yang terlapisi piyama untuk membangunkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Karma menggeser kakinya untuk turun kari kasur, menyambar jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi. Nyonya Akabane menyusul sambil menutup pintu.

"Yo, Karma- _kun_!" sapa Sugino saat Karma menampakkan dirinya di Ruang Tamu.

Karma mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah berkata oh-hai-juga dengan tampang mengantuk, lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di tengah-tengah Sugino dan Nagisa, behadapan langsung dengan Okuda.

Kebetulan?

"Saya akan menyiapkan teh, tunggu sebentar," ucap Nyonya Akabane.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Nyonya Akabane," ucap Karasuma- _sensei_.

"Ah, tidak kok. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"Mari saya bantu," ucap Bitch- _sensei_ sambil berdiri.

"Saya juga!" seru Kayano.

Satu persatu anak-anak perempuan menawarkan bantuan dan mengekor Nyonya Akabane ke dapur.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Karma- _kun_?" tanya Karasuma- _sensei_.

"Sudah lebih baik kok," jawab Karma.

"Syukurlah, semoga saja luka-lukamu itu tidak berpengaruh buruk. _Sensei_ sangat khawatir dengan luka pada kepalamu," ucap Koro- _sensei_.

 _Kelemahan Koro-sensei nomor 31:_

 _Tidak ada hubungan darah, tapi bertindak seperti orang tua yang perhatian._

Karma mendelik, "Heeee~ jadi Anda mengharapkanku gagar otak atau hilang ingatan, _sensei_?"

"E-eh, ti-tidak Karma- _kun_! _Sensei_ tentu tidak mengharapkan hal itu!" ucap Koro- _sensei_ gelagapan.

Meski begitu, ada satu pemikiran sama yang melintas di benak para penjenguk.

 _Mungkin ada baiknya nih anak hilang ingatan, supaya lebih antengan, ya_.

Tapi, kehilangan satu calon pembunuh terbaik yang punya potensi di kelas 3-E akan membuat Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak rela juga.

"Ya _minasan_! Menyingkir dan berikan jalan untuk kami!" seru Nakamura sambil membawa nampan teh, Bitch- _sensei_ dan yang lainnya melakukan hal yang sama. Nyonya Akabane, Hara, Yada, dan Hayami membawa nampan berisi beberapa camilan.

Semuanya meletakkan hidangan tersebut di atas meja. Okuda meletakkan cangkir teh di depan Karma dan sedikit melirik pemilik surai merah tersebut, saat mata Karma beradu pandang dengan iris ungunya, cepat-cepat Okuda mengalihkan pandangan.

"Baiklah, saya tinggal keluar dulu. Silahkan diminum tehnya," ucap Nyonya Akabane setelah semua teh dan kue di letakkan di meja dan semua nampan kembali ke dapur.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Karma heran.

"Ada urusan sedikit. Kau juga pasti ingin bertemu dengan yang lain 'kan?" jawab Nyonya Akabane, "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu."

Bitch- _sensei_ mengantar Nyonya Akabane keluar.

Nakamura menatap Karma yang sedang menyeruput minumannya dengan pandangan nakal, "Hei, Karma- _kun_ , yakin itu Ibumu? Kalau melihat sifatnya, mungkin kau anak pungut."

"Sialan," maki Karma.

"Tapi benar lho, Karma- _kun_. Ibumu baik sekali! Beda dengamu," komentar Kurahashi.

"Kau benar Kurahashi- _san_. Kita berharap saja, luka di kepalanya membuat Karma amnesia sedikit," ucap Sugino yang langsung 'dihadiahi' ancaman dengan garpu yang ditempelkan Karma di lehernya.

Mereka semua bercanda-canda dengan gembira. Saling berbagi cerita, dan pengalaman bagaimana membunuh Koro- _sensei_. Sementara yang bersangkutan sibuk melahap kue manis yang dihidangkan.

Dari seberangnya, Okuda hanya diam-diam mengamati Karma. Meski wajahnya sudah tidak pucat seperti saat di Rumah Sakit tempo lalu, Okuda masih terbesit rasa ingin tahu. Belum lagi, secuil perasaan gugup aneh yang kembali dia rasakan saat memandang si surai merah.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Karma menatap Okuda. Wajah Okuda bersemu kemerahan melihatnya.

"Jangan didiamkan saja tehnya, Okuda- _san_. Kalau dingin tidak enak, lho," ucap Karma dan beberapa kepala menoleh kepadanya.

Okuda tercekat, malu. Terlebih beberapa temannya ikut melihat kearahnya.

"A-ah. Baik."

Okuda mengambil cangkir teh, lalu melirik Karma. Karma yang belum mengalihkan perhatian, menaikkan alis dua kali saat bertemu mata dengan Okuda. Cepat-cepat Okuda mengalihkan pandangan dan mulai meminum tehnya, sementara Karma tersenyum kecil.

 _Manis juga_. Pikirnya.

Setelah hampir satu jam berkunjung, Karasuma- _sensei_ mengajak pulang karena hari sudah semakin sore. Anak-anak menyetujuinya, kemudian, mereka mulai membereskan sisa 'pesta kecil' mereka.

"Eh, Karma, rumahmu sebesar ini, memangnya kau tidak punya pembantu?" tanya Sugaya sambil menutup toples.

"Ada, tapi tidak tinggal di sini. Sejak umurku 9 tahun, orangtuaku sudah tidak mempekerjakan pembantu yang diharuskan menetap," jawab Karma, "Soalnya, mereka pasti tidak akan tahan dengan kejahilanku yang kulakukan dengan berbagai versi. Rekor terlama yang tinggal adalah setengah tahun lebih sehari."

Ucapan Karma dengan _backgroud_ biru gelap dan kabut yang berputar-putar, sedangkan dirinya digambarkan dengan tanduk setan, membuat anak-anak yang lain _sweatdrop_ di tempat mereka.

Usai membersihkan sisa makanan, mereka semua pamit pulang. Semuanya berbondong-bondong keluar, sementara Okuda menunggu demi mempersilahkan yang lain duluan. Karma mengantar mereka sampai ke pintu gerbang. Begitu jalan dirasa cukup lapang, Okuda mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hei Okuda- _san_."

Sampai sebuah panggilan menghentikan dia untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Ya, ada apa, Karma- _kun_?" ucap Okuda sambil berbalik.

"Terima kasih sudah datang menjengukku," ucap Karma.

Pipi Okuda kembali bersemu, "Y-ya. Sama-sama. Se-semoga cepat sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah lagi."

"Okuda- _san_! Kau sedang apa? Ayo cepat!" teriak Kayano.

"Kayano- _san_ memanggilku. A-aku pulang dulu, Karma- _kun_."

Karma mengangguk, "Ya. Hati-hati."

Okuda mengulas senyum singkat sebelum berderap untuk menyusul yang lain. Karma masih memperhatikan siluet belakang tubuh Okuda sebelum dia dan lainnya menghilang di belokan.

"Hayo, siapa yang kau perhatikan?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang membuat Karma terlonjak kaget. Ibunya sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan, lengkap dengan wajah yang siap menggoda sang anak.

"Teman-temanku, tentu saja," ucap Karma, "Ibu membuatku kaget. Dari mana sih?" Karma mengambil beberapa kantong belanjaan.

"Belanja beberapa bahan. Malam ini, Ibu akan membuat makanan kesukaanmu untuk perayaan," Nyonya Akabane mendaratkan ciuman pada pipi anaknya, "Ayo masuk."

Ibu dan anak itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mana mungkin bukan Karma berkata yang sebenarnya pada sang Ibu kalau dia memperhatikan Okuda?

* * *

\- **BERSAMBUNG** -

* * *

 **A/N :** Pheeew, akhirnya selesai juga #sujudsyukur. Arrrrrghhh! Apa-apaan ini?! Niatnya pengen bikin adegan KarManami yang lebih buanyak! Kenapa malah cuman muncul di akhiran doang?! Bingung saya #digelepak #Authordodol.

Tapi, kalo dipikir-pikir, mungkin aja yah, kelas 3-E itu punya rasa solidaritas yang tinggi ketimbang anak-anak di Gedung Utama. Menurut pengalaman saya sih begitu. Biasanya, yang tidak ada di 'puncak' akan saling bahu-membahu untuk membantu sesamanya. Sementara yang udah ada di 'puncak' bakalan cari cara untuk membuat singannya jatuh, bahkan menghalalkan segala cara. Menurut saya, sih, menurut pembaca sekalian?

Omong-omong, adegan makan lebih banyak ya? Hahaha, saya bisa membayangkan bagaimana Karma yang lagi disuapi Ibunya. Pasti oh-so-kawaii banget. Iya, idenya terlintas begitu aja waktu lihat anak cewek bule yang makan dengan manis di depan saya saat jam pulang sekolah di dalam angkot beberapa hari lalu. Mana orang-orang sesama Muslim di angkot pada nunjukin muka plis-deh-dek-jangan-makan-di-sini-dong. Ah, semoga puasa saya nggak makruh.

Oke, sekian curcol saya, mohon kritik dan saran

Ah, untuk sesama Author dan pembaca Muslim, **MINAL AIDIN WALFAIDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN!** (Walau agak telat).

NB : Saya menulis balasan review para pembaca di sini yang tidak bisa saya balas melalui PM saja. Kenapa? Soalnya, bagi saya itu privasi. Mohon pengertiannya

 **Balasan Review**

 **kurankain**

Hehehehe~ Nggak usah kaget, kurankain- _san_. Karma 'kan kuat, dia bakalan baik-baik aja. Terima kasih sudah me-reviev!

 **suan**

Terima kasih sudah menyukai fict saya. Ditunggu saja ya, kelanjutannya.

 **NLOREN**

Iya, saya juga sedang mencoba membuat yang lebih gereget. Ditunggu, ya!

 **K.M**

Terima kasih! Ditunggu saja, ya! Semoga bisa publish dalam waktu dekat.

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid


	4. Chapter 4

**KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** – **CHAPTER 4**

 **Characters :** Karma Akabane, Okuda Manami, dan chara lainnya

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning :** Abal, aneh, kayaknya ada typo, mungkin OOC, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Sore yang tenang, di mana seorang Akabane Karma sedang asyik bersantai di kasur sambil bermain _game_ PSP tersayang. Sampai pada akhirnya, bel rumah berdentang, membuyarkan konsentrasi hingga monster dalam _game_ mengalahkan permainannya.

 _Game over_.

Karma mendecih, siapa pula manusia yang datang untuk mengganggu waktu santainya yang langka itu? Mengingat Ibunya pergi karena urusan kantor mendadak tadi pagi, dan secara otomatis membuat Karma sendirian di rumah, maka pemilik helaian merah itu harus membuka pintu sendiri.

"Oh, Nagisa- _kun_ , Kayano- _chan_ ," ucap Karma saat melihat dua temannya datang, "Ayo, silahkan masuk."

"Tidak usah Karma- _kun_. Kami kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan ini," tolak Nagisa sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas kecil.

Karma mengintip isinya. Beberapa buku catatan dan beberapa kotak jus kesukaannya ada di dalam.

Nagisa menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, "Ngg ... kau kan tidak masuk seminggu ini, makanya kami membawakan catatan kami."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Karma- _kun_?" tanya Kayano.

"Baik kok. Tenang saja."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Ah, maaf Karma- _kun_. Kami sudah harus pergi," ucap Nagisa sambil menggandeng tangan Kayano.

Karma mengerenyit heran, "Memangnya kalian mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali?"

Nagisa mengusap-usap tengkuknya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Karma. Karma mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang."

Ketika Kayano dan Nagisa menghilang dari pandangan, diam-diam pemilik surai merah itu salut dengan teman surai birunya sejak kelas 1 SMP itu.

Nagisa mengajak Kayano kencan menonton film _movie_ dari Anime kesukaan Kayano di bioskop dengan dalih mendapat tiket gratis.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

Okuda sedikit merenggangkan badan saat bel pulang berdentang. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, di mana anak-anak sudah harus pulang.

Lho? Lalu, kenapa ada bel yang berdentang pukul delapan malam?

Jawabannya, karena Okuda sedanga berada di tempat lesnya. Sepulang sekolah tadi, setelah belajar tambahan dengan Koro- _sensei_ , pulang untuk mandi dan mengganti baju, Okuda pergi ke tempat les. Okuda memang merasa capek, namun, dia menikmatinya.

"Okuda- _chan_! Mumpung malam Minggu, mau ikut jalan-jalan dengan kami?" tanya seorang anak perempuan.

Okuda menoleh dan menggelengkan kepala, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut kali ini, mungkin lain kali saja. Maaf ya."

Gadis yang mengajak menggeleng, "Ah, kau ini. Pasti cuman mau mengulang pelajaran lagi, 'kan? Sesekali mainlah ke luar," ucapnya, "Baiklah, kalau kali ini tidak bisa, yang berikutnya harus ikut, ya?"

Okuda mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Tentu. Terima kasih!"

Setelah teman-temannya pergi, Okuda juga melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Meski ini malam Minggu, kedua orangtuanya tetap saja tugas lembur, sehingga tidak ada yang namanya acara keluarga kecil-kecilan. Kadang kala, dia merutuki nasib sebagai anak tunggal karena tidak punya teman bersua di rumah.

Melewati sebuah restoran pizza, Okuda memutuskan mampir. Mumpung kali ini dompet sedang aman dalam keadaan tebal, tidak ada salahnya mengambil sedikit untuk memuaskan perut yang keroncongan, bukan?

Mengahadapi seloyang kecil berisi empat potong pizza _Margharitha_ , segelas _Milkshake strawberry_ , dan semangkuk kecil salad dengan saus _mustard_ , Okuda mendapatkan waktu santai pribadinya. Dengan gembira, gadis berkepang dua itu mulai menyantap hidangannya.

Malam Minggu begini, restoran lumayan penuh dengan pengunjung. Ada yang sendiri sepertinya, bersama keluarga, teman-teman dan ada juga beberapa pasangan kekasih yang nampak cukup mesra datang memadati ruangan. Ketika sedang menggigit pizza, pasangan kekasih yang ada di depannya sudah hampir melancarkan adegan 'cuuup' kalau saja mereka tidak menyadari ada anak SMP yang duduk di belakang mereka.

Okuda gondok.

Ketika makanan sudah habis dan perut sudah terisi, Okuda memutuskan untuk segera pulang saja. Ketika memcari dompet, Okuda menarik keluar sebuah buku catatan berwarna biru. Sejenak pemilik manik ungu itu tercenung, sebelum penjaga kasir menegur. Usai membayar, Okuda keluar dari restoran, menatap jalan sebentar, dan mengubah haluan pulang.

Dan mungkin dia akan menyesali keputusan ini.

Atau mungkin menyukainya.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

"Kalau tidak salah, ke arah sini."

Berbekal ingatan beberapa waktu lalu saat dia dan seluruh kelas 3-E menengok Karma, Okuda melenggangkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalan-jalan gelap di hadapannya.

Ya, gadis itu hendak mengantarkan buku catatan pelajaran yang tadi sempat dia pandangi.

Setelah berbelok dan berputar-putar beberapa kali, akhirnya, rumah yang ditujunya sampai juga. Rumah berpelat 'Akabane'.

 _Ting Tong_

Okuda menelan ludah dengan gugup. Gadis berkepang dua itu bingung dengan tindakan sendiri. Apa yang menyebabkannya datang ke rumah Karma malam-malam begini? Ya, menyerahkan catatan, tugas, PR dan daftar ulangan harian yang dilakukan selama seminggu agar teman sekelasnya itu tidak ketinggalan pelajaran. Tapi, yang dibicarakan ini Karma. Tanpa catatan dari teman, dia bisa saja menyusul tanpa perlu susah payah belajar.

Ya, sudahlah. Toh, sudah terlanjur pencet bel juga.

Tetap saja, gadis berkacamata itu berharap, berdo'a semoga yang keluar adalah Ibu Karma, Ayahnya, atau siapalah, sehingga dia tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan pria bersurai merah itu.

"Ya, a– Lho? Okuda _-san_?"

Sayang sekali, Tuhan tidak mengabulkan do'anya.

Okuda mengangkat kepalanya kikuk. Ditatapnya Karma yang berdiri di depannya. Anak itu terlihat lain dari biasanya, memakai celana panjang hitam, kaos _V-neck_ hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan berbalut jaket merah, serta sandal rumah yang membungkus kakinya. Perban sudah tidak melilit kepalanya, digantikan dengan kain kasa yang tertempel pada dahi kanannya.

" _A-ano_ Karma _-kun_ , a-aku kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan ini," buku tulis biru dan beberapa lembar kertas itu ia serahkan pada Karma, "I-ini catatan mata pelajaran selama seminggu, tugas-tugas yang kami kerjakan, PR-PR, dan materi ulangan hari Kamis lalu."

Karma menerima buku dan kertas itu. Tidak berkata apa-apa.

Okuda- _san_ memainkan jarinya, " _E-etto_ , Karma _-kun_ 'kan tidak masuk seminggu, ku-kupikir ini akan membantumu supaya tidak terlalu repot. T-tapi, maaf. Aku tidak begitu pandai dalam Bahasa Jepang, j-jadi aku memfotokopi catatan Kanzaki _-san_ d–"

"Stop."

Okuda tercekat dan mengentikan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak peduli catatan Bahasa itu dari siapa, tapi," jari telunjuk Karma turun dan mengangkat dagu Okuda, "Kalau bicara, sebaiknya kau menatap lawanmu, bukan?"

Okuda menelan ludah gugup. Mata tembaga Karma menatap mata ungunya intens.

" _A-ano, e-etto_ –"

"Kau ini lugu sekali," Karma menurunkan jarinya, tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Okuda mengangguk.

Ah, senyumnya. Bukan, bukan senyum licik andalan sang bintang kelas ini. Melainkan senyum lembut yang baru pertama kali dia lihat. Senyum yang amat manis.

"Ohya, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Bukankah rumahmu tidak mengarah kemari?"

"Ah, aku baru pulang les. Kebetulan tempatnya dekat dari rumah Karma _-kun_ , jadi sekalian mampir," Okuda mulai merasa santai, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik kok. Kurasa aku bisa masuk Senin mendatang."

" _Yokatta_ , kami semua sudah membuat rencana pembunuhan kami. Kuharap Karma _-kun_ juga bisa ikut membunuh Koro- _sensei_."

Karma mengeluarkan pisau karet dari balik jaketnya, "Sudah kubilang, aku yang akan mengambil nyawa _sensei_ ," ucapnya sambil menyeringai, "Ah, sampai lupa. Ayo, silahkan masuk Okuda _-san_."

Okuda menggeleng, "Terima kasih. Aku juga sudah mau pulang, sampai nanti, Karma _-kun_."

Baru saja Okuda hendak berbalik, tangannya sudah diraih oleh Karma, "Tunggu sebentar, biar aku mengganti sandalku dulu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Okuda mulai merasakan darahnya memenuhi pembuluh darah di pipinya, "E-eh, tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Karma _-kun_ sebaiknya beristirahat."

"Daerah sini berbahaya kalau sudah malam."

Okuda mulai gugup lagi, "Ti-tidak perlu, Karma _-kun_. Aku juga 'kan anggota kelas 3-E yang akan membunuh Koro- _sensei_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Karma mengamati objek di depannya. Gadis lugu bisa keras kepala juga. Karma kembali tersenyum tipis, kemudian melepas pegangannya.

"O-Oke, Karma _-kun_. Aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_."

Karma mengangguk, "Hati-hati."

Setelah Okuda menutup pagar, Karma menatap buku dan kertas-kertas yang ada dalam genggamannya. Pelajaran seminggu. Semuanya _sama_ dengan yang dibawa Nagisa dan Kayano tadi sore. Perbedaannya, Okuda menggunakan buku yang lain dan menyatukan semua mata pelajaran sesuai dengan hari. Sementara Nagisa dan Kayano meminjamkan buku catatan mereka masing-masing.

Karma menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mau dia apakan tumpukan buku menjemukan ini? Toh, tidak diberi juga dia bisa belajar sendiri dan mengejar dengan cepat. Tapi diam-diam, Karma tertawa kecil mengingat ekspresi Okuda saat memberikan buku tadi. Catatan yang rapi, khas anak perempuan. Kerelaannya mengantar buku malam-malam, kegigihannya dalam memimjam buku catatan orang lain yang mudah dimengerti Karma yang benci pelajaran Bahasa Jepang padahal dia sendiri tidak mahir Bahasa Jepang, serta ketekunannya mencatat dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Semua itu meninggalkan kesan padanya.

Karma menghela napas pelan , memandang jalan di depan pagarnya yang sepi.

 _Ada yang harus kulakukan._

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

Okuda berderap cepat demi kembali ke keraimaian. Daerah tempat tinggal Karma gelap sekali. Meski malam ini cerah, bulan masih belum bisa menerangi tempat ini. Lampu jalanan juga nampak payah –redup.

"Hei manis, mau kemana?"

Langkah Okuda terhenti, di depannya berdiri lima laki-laki dewasa.

" _A-ano_ , saya buru-buru, maaf."

Okuda langsung berderap, namun sayangnya, salah seorang di antara mereka berhasil merengut lengannya paksa, "Wah-wah, anak-anak zaman sekarang tidak tahu adat rupanya," laki-laki beringas itu mendekati wajah Okuda, "Bagaimana kalau Paman yang berikan pelajaran tambahan untukmu?"

Sudah jelas Okuda tidak mau. Secepat kilat, diayunkannya tasnya dengan tangan yang bebas ke arah muka si laki-laki. Ketika tangannya terlepas, Okuda terhuyung ke belakang, namun, karena pelatihan dari Karasuma- _sensei_ , dia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya dan berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang tegap. Sadar akan kemampuan, Okuda bergegas lari.

"Hei, jangan kabur. Anak sialan!"

Berkat tubuhnya yang kecil dan ramping, Okuda dapat berlari dengan cepat. Sayangnya, seorang di antara laki-laki itu kembali merengut tangannya. Digunakannya kaki ramping itu untuk menendang leher pelaku dengan gerakan bela diri sempurna. Okuda kembali terlepas, dan lari.

Dia tidak tahu mau kemana. Jalanan itu asing.

"Mau kemana, gadis manis?"

Okuda tersentak, laki-laki yang dia hajar dengan tas sudah berdiri di depannya. Di samping orang itu, rupanya ada gang kecil. Okuda hendak membalik badan, sialnya, laki-laki yang lain rupanya sudah mengelilinginya.

Karma benar, di sini berbahaya.

"Anak manis, mari, ikut dengan Paman," ucap seorang di antaranya, membawa Okuda merapat pada dinding.

"T-tidak," Okuda memeluk tasnya kuat-kuat, "Akan kuberikan uang dan ponselku. Kumohon, lepaskan aku."

"Haaaah?" salah satunya mencemooh, "Kami tak mau barang kuno itu."

Laki-laki yang dia hajar dengan tasnya mencondongkan wajahnya, menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu, "Kami ingin dirimu. Manis."

"Ti-tidak," Okuda mulai menangis.

 _Matilah aku_.

"Ayo, kemarilah d–"

BUAGH!

"UUUGGHHH?!"

Tiba-tiba saja, laki-laki itu pingsan.

"Wah, wah. Aku hanya memukulnya dengan pipa paralon. Kok pingsan?"

Dari balik kegelapan, Karma muncul dengan sebilah pipa paralon yang cukup besra yang entah dimana dia pungut, "Laki-laki dewasa kok menggoda anak SMP?"

"K-Karma _-kun_ ..."

"Bocah sialan!"

Karma melempar pipa paralon tersebut lalu memasang kuda-kuda. Pertarungan tangan kosong lebih menarik minat. Keempat orang itu maju bersamaan. Satu orang berusaha mencekal bajunya, namun Karma berhasil menghindar. Di belakangnya, satu preman sudah siap menghadang. Dengan cepat, dilepaskan satu pukulan menghantam wajah. Si preman membungkuk kesakitan, membuka celah besar untuk melepaskan satu tendangan.

Satu lagi sudah ditumbangkan.

Tiga orang tersisa makin tersulut amarah, dua diantaranya maju berlawanan. Karma mengabil ancang-ancang, lalu melompat dengan tinggi, membuat dua preman saling bertabrakan satu sama lain.

"Bocah setan!"

Dua preman yang saling bertabrakan langsung menyerang membabi buta. Tapi, karena Karma sudah terlatih dan memiliki bakat bertarung yang tinggi, dia bisa menghindari semua serangan. Ketika salah satunya melancarkan pukulan, dengan sigap Karma menahan dan menendang perut si preman hingga jatuh tersungkur setengah meter, mendarat dengan menabrak tempat sampah lalu tepar di tempat. Yang satunya menunggu kesempatan, menyerang dari samping, lalu ditapis oleh tonjokan ke arah leher.

Preman keempat tumbang.

Karma lupa jika masih ada satu yang bertahan, preman terakhir melancarkan serangan dengan pisau di tangan. Karma terlonjak, namun berhasil menghindar. Tepat ketika tusuk kedua hendak dilayangkan, si preman tiba-tiba tersungkur ke tanah.

Karma heran.

Ternyata, di belakang si preman terakhir, ada Okuda yang memegang pipa paralon yang barusan dicampakkan oleh Karma. Rupanya, Okuda-lah yang menumbangkan preman terakhir dengan cara mementung kepalanya. Karma bersiul kagum, lalu meraih tangan Okuda, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Okuda menggeleng.

" _Yosh_ , di sini bahaya. Ayo lari!"

Dengan tangan yang saling bertautan, mereka berdua meninggalkan lima laki-laki yang terkapar di dalam lorong itu.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

"Hhhh ... Hhhh ... Hhhhh ..."

Keduanya mengatur napas ketika sudah sampai pada tempat yang aman.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, daerah sini berbahaya kalau malam," ucap Karma, "Kau terluka?"

Okuda menggeleng, "Tidak. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Maaf, Karma _-kun_ malah jadi harus bertarung."

"Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa," ucap Karma sambil menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding, "Aku akan mengant– Khhh," Karma membungkuk dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Karma _-kun_!" Okuda menahan tubuh Karma.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Okuda _-san_ ," ucap Karma disela kerenyit sakitnya, "Ma-maaf, bisa duduk sebentar?"

Okuda mengangguk dan membantu Karma untuk duduk. Karma yang masih tersengal-sengal berusaha menguasai dirinya, "Sial, sakit juga," ucapnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Okuda memperhatikan Karma. Bagi Karma yang _biasanya,_ yang dia hadapi tadi itu amat _-san_ gat sudah meguasai diri, napasnya masih sedikit tersengal-sengal dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Tetesan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Karma yang biasanya. Wajar saja, Karma baru keluar Rumah Sakit dua hari lalu. Pastinya kondisinya yang sekarang tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk berkelahi.

Okuda merogoh sakunya, menarik keluar sehelai saputangan. Dengan perlahan dan sedikit gemetaran, diusapnya keringat yang membanjiri wajah Karma.

Karma tersentak, lalu menatap Okuda. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, maafkan aku ..."

Karma menghela napas dan mengambil saputangan itu, "Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil mengelap keringatnya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi, karena aku Karma _-kun_ ja–"

"Sudahlah, kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak selemah itu."

Hening sejenak. Karma melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah mulai larut. Ayo, kuantar kau. Kali ini _jangan menolak_."

Okuda hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Karma segera mengantarkan Okuda pulang. Jalanan sepanjang rumah pria bersurai merah ini masih tampak makin suram saja. Tambah lagi, suasana yang sepi, membuat orang yang tidak punya nyali langsung mengurungkan niat untuk melintas. Okuda mengeratkan pegangan pada tasnya, merasa takut. Tapi, itu pastinya tidak berlaku bagi Karma.

"Karma _-kun_ , tidak merasa takut tinggal di sini?" Okuda berbicara perlahan.

Karma mendelik, "Takut? Aku? Hahaha!" Karma tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak. Justru, ini adalah tempat bermain yang sempurna untukku."

"Meskipun bertemu dengan preman-preman tadi?"

Karma melejitkan alisnya, "Begitulah. Sejak aku kecil, sudah banyak preman yang keliaran di sekitar sini kalau menjelang malam. Mungkin karena daerah sini gelap, karena daerah sini masih lumayan asri dan banyak pohon-pohon besar," jelas Karma, "Tapi, bagiku tidak masalah. Aku sudah sering keluar dan bermain malam-malam seperti ini, apalagi kalau sedang suntuk."

"Kalau berkata begitu, Karma _-kun_ malah jadi seperti seorang pembunuh betulan," ujar Okuda sambil memandang Karma.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa? _Kita_ ini memang anak-anak yang dididik untuk membunuh Koro- _sensei_ bukan?" ucap Karma, "Lagipula, menurutku, Nagisa malah lebih cocok untuk jadi pembunuh."

Kita, huh?

"Karma _-kun_ merekomendasikan pekerjaan? Hehehe," Okuda mulai tertawa kecil, "Memang sih, kita ini punya misi untuk membunuh. Tapi, aku tidak begitu lihai seperti yang lain. Karma _-kun_ , Nagisa _-kun_ , Sugino _-kun_ , Maehara _-kun_ , Isogai _-kun_ , bahkan Kataoka _-san_ , Okano _-san_ lebih hebat dari yang lain. Belum lagi ada Chiba _-kun_ dan Hayami _-san_ yang jago menembak."

Karma tersenyum, "Biarpun begitu, kau juga punya keahlian tersendiri, Okuda- _san_. Kimiamu itu sungguh luar biasa. Suatu hari nanti, _kita_ semua akan menemukan jalan untuk membunuh Koro- _sensei_."

Kita, huh?

Mereka terus berjalan, sampai pada akhirnya, mereka sampai pada tempat persimpangan jalan tempat dimana Karma pernah kecelakaan. Setelah sama-sama menyebrang jalan, mereka berdua harus berpisah.

"Nah, sekarang sudah ramai. Kalau tidak salah, perumahanmu juga terbilang ramai bukan? Tidak usah takut lagi."

Okuda mengangguk, "Terima kasih. _Ano_ , cukup sampai di sini saja. Kalau Karma- _kun_ mengantar sampai rumah, malah akan menambah jauh perjalanan pulangmu saja. Aku juga tidak mau Karma- _kun_ kenapa-kenapa di jalan. Sebaiknya, sampai sini saja."

"Sudahlah, 'kan sudah kukatakan kalau aku biasa keluar malam-malam. Lagipula a–"

"Itu 'kan saat Karma- _kun_ sedang sehat," potong Okuda, "Biarpun mengatakan baik-baik saja, Karma- _kun_ pasti belum sepenuhnya fit. Sebaiknya Karma- _kun_ segera pulang dan beristirahat kalau memang mau masuk di hari Senin."

 _Itu 'kan saat Karma-_ kun _sedang sehat_. Yeah, Karma tidak bisa membantah kalimat ini. Tadi juga sudah terlihat, hanya mengalahkan lima preman saja dia sudah merasa kelelahan. Padahal biasanya, yang begitu malah _belum cukup_ untuk sekadar pemanasan.

Karma menghela napas, "Baik-baik, aku akan mengikuti saranmu. Tidak ada gunanya aku membantah sekarang. Aku juga tidak terlalu khawatir karena jalanan juga tidak sepi, mumpung malam Minggu," ucap Karma, "Sebaiknya kau segera pulang."

Okuda tersenyum, "Baiklah. Karma- _kun_ juga. Sampai jumpa."

"Kali ini, hati-hati."

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, Karma- _kun_."

Karma melejitkan alisnya, Okuda terkekeh pelan lalu mulai melangkah. Karma memperhatikannya beberapa saat sebelum berbalik dan menunggu lampu merah.

 _Tin tin tin_

Karma menoleh, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di dekatnya. Dari dalamnya, Nyonya Akabane yang baru pulang kerja segera menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini malam-malam begini? Kau baru saja sembuh, Karma," ucap Nyonya Akabane sambil menggiring Karma ke dalam mobil.

"Aku hanya mengantar temanku pulang," jawab Karma.

"Teman?" Nyonya Akabane menoleh dan mendapati tubuh Okuda dari kejauhan, "Manami- _chan_ , ya?"

"Ibu kenal?"

Nyonya Akabane mengangguk, "Kami bertemu di depan ruang operasimu tempo lalu," jelasnya.

"Apa yang Manami- _chan_ lakukan?" tanya Nyonya Akabane saat mereka sudah berada dalam mobil.

"Pulang les, dan dia mengantarkan catatan pelajaran untukku. Dia sempat dihadang preman saat berkeras pulang sendirian. Jadi, aku mengantarnya sampai kemari."

" _Sempat dihadang preman saat sendirian_. Jadi, kau menyusulnya?"

Lagi-lagi Karma mengangguk, "Dia tidak kenal dengan daerah rumah kita. Lagipula di sana memang berbahaya kalau malam, jadi kususul saja."

"Kau hebat juga, bisa menemukan Manami- _chan_ sebelum preman itu melakukan sesuatu padanya."

"Itu 'kan tempat jajahanku, Bu," Karma menyeringai.

Nyonya Akabane terkekeh sambil memandang Karma, "Ya, ya. Ibu tahu. Tapi, kau pasti berkelahi dengan preman itu, 'kan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hanya sedikit pusing."

Nyonya Akabane menghela napas, "Kau ini kalau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang terpojok, pasti bertindak sembrono."

"Kalau aku langsung lari saja dengan Okuda- _san_ , mereka pasti mengikuti. Tapi aku yang sekarang, tidak akan kuat lari lama-lama. Jadi, setidaknya kujatuhkan mereka saja dulu. Lagipula, Okuda- _san_ itu perempuan. Kasihan kalau lari lama-lama."

Nyonya Akabane memandang putra sematawayangnya. Jelas, kata-kata Karma itu membuatnya bingung sekaligus heran juga. Mengingat putranya yang cenderung brutal, kata-kata itu pasti sangat langka bisa meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Ibu, kalau terus memandangku begitu, yang ada Ibu akan menabrak," ucap Karma.

Nyonya Akabane mengalihkan pandangannya cepat-cepat, "Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit dulu."

Karma mengangguk mengiyakan saja. Tanpa sengaja, dia menyentuh sakunya. Ada benda asing di sana. Saat dia raba, rupanya itu sapungan Okuda. Dia lupa mengembalikannya. Ya, sudahlah, dia bisa mengembalikannya nanti. Karma menurunkan sandaran jok dan merosotkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk berbaring sejenak.

Sementara itu, pikiran Nyonya Akabane berputar-putar. Ada juga rupanya anak perempuan yang tidak takut pada anaknya. Mungkin saja, anak itu bisa meluluhkan hati putranya yang brutal. Lagipula, sepertinya Karma sedikit menaruh perhatian pada Okuda. Nyonya Akabane tersenyum kecil. Pemikiran nakal yang akan dia gunakan untuk menggoda putranya mulai menari-nari dibenaknya.

"Hei, Karma. Temanmu it– Lho? Sudah tidur, ya?"

Baru saja Nyonya Akabane hendak menggoda, ternyata mata Karma sudah terpejam. Putranya sudah jatuh tertidur. Napasnya berhembus teratur. Tampak kelelahan setelah semua yang dilalui. Nyonya Akabane tersenyum kecil. Karma terlihat polos di matanya.

"Pasti kau capek, ya?" ucap Nyonya Akabane sambil mengusap-usap rambut merah Karma, "Yah, selama perjalanan. Mungkin ada baiknya kau tidur," Nyonya Akabane menutup jendela di samping Karma.

" _Oyasumi,_ putraku sayang."

Yah, sebengal-bengalnya Karma, dia masih seorang bocah.

* * *

\- **BERSAMBUNG** -

* * *

 **A/N :** Nyuahahahaha! Hore! Selesai! Akhirnya, adegan KarManami-nya sudah mulai buanyak! #ketawasetan #digelepak. Fyuuuh. Lega deh rasanya. Haha, ya deh, saya memang nggak jago bikin adegan _action._ Saya masih harus , mohon kritik dan sarannya dari pembaca sekalian!

 **Balasan reviev**

 **Suan**

Iya, Suan- _san_. Ini sudah _update_ , kok . Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid


	5. Chapter 5

**KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** – **CHAPTER 5**

 **Characters :** Karma Akabane, Okuda Manami, dan chara lainnya

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning :** Abal, aneh, kayaknya ada typo, OOC, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Karma mengayunkan kaki menapaki jalan menuju sekolah seperti biasa. Tas sekolah dia panggul di punggung dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan melesak dalam kantong celana. Terasa sudah lama sekali dia tidak melewati jalan ini –meski fakta hanya seminggu.

Hasil pemeriksaan Rumah Sakit juga tidak ada yang buruk. Karma dinyatakan mulai pulih seutuhnya dengan baik, dan sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. Tinggal luka-lukanya yang masih harus dirawat hingga kering, terutama luka yang dijahit. Kira-kira, tidak sampai seminggu. Karena salah satu obat yang diterima membuat luka cepat kering (Kia : obat yang bikin kering bekas operasi ada beneran lho! Kia lupa namanya apa), dan menghabiskan sisa antibiotik dan beberapa obat lain.

Karma merogoh saku dan melihat jam pada ponselnya. 06.38 waktu setempat. Kelas mulai pukul 7 teng. Karma mempercepat langkahnya.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

Kelas 3-E ramai seperti biasa. Sebelum Koro- _sensei_ masuk, para siswa sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Okuda yang sedang mengajari Hara tentang rangkaian Alkana, Alkena, Alkuna, dan Benzena (Kia : Hayo, yang udah SMA, masih inget nggak? ^^V) sesekali melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Benarkah si surai merah itu akan datang pagi ini? Seperti yang dikatakan waktu itu?

"Jadi, jika 'tangan' C yang rangkap dua pada Alkena dan rangkap tiga pada Alkuna tidak boleh ada pada bagian depan, benar?" tanya Hara.

Yang ditanya melamun.

"Okuda _-san_?"

Yang ditanya masih mengawang-awang.

"Okuda _-san_!"

" _Ha-ha'i_!" Okuda bangun dari melamun, "Ma-maaf Hara _-san_ , aku tadi melamun –tapi, aku dengar kok," ucap Okuda dengan nada sedikit bersalah, "Iya benar, seperti itu. Bagian rangkap maupun cabang tidak boleh berada di bagian depan. Bagian rangkap harus selalu masuk dalam rantai induk. Rantai induk bisa saja tidak lurus, dan rantai induk adalah rantai terpanjang. Yang tidak masuk, itulah yang namanya cabang," Okuda menarik garis pada salah satu rangkaian, "Seperti ini."

Hara mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu, bagaimana penamaan dari senyawa ini?"

"Coba kau tarik dulu, mana yang termasuk rantai induk dan mana cabang."

Hara menarik garis, memisahkan antara rantai induk dan cabang.

Okuda menangguk, "Sudah tepat. Lihat, ini rangkap satu. Artinya Alkana. Kemudian, penomoran dimulai dari cabang yang terletak dari rantai induk," tangan Okuda menulis nomor, "Sampai sini mengerti?"

Hara mengangguk, "Lalu?"

"Di sini, ada dua cabang bukan. Terletak pada nomor 2, 3, dan 4. Pada cang nomor 2 dan 4 masing-masing punya satu rantai cabang. Sementara pada nomor 3, ada dua rantai cabang. Masih ingat penamaan rantai induk dan cabang minggu lalu?"

Hara mengangguk lagi.

"Oke, pertama tulis di mana nomor cabang. Kita mengikuti alfabet. Di nomor 3, ada dua rantai cabang – _etil_. Lalu, nomor 2 dan 4 punya masing-masing satu – _metil_. Karena ada dua maka namanya menjadi _dimetil_. Rantai utama ada 6 – _heksa_ lalu k–"

"Karena ini Alkana, maka berakhiran – _ana_ , rantai utama bernama _heksana_."

Sebuah suara familier memasuki indera dua gadis itu. Serempak, mereka menoleh. Karma, dengan gaya santainya seperti biasa, berdiri di sana.

"K-Karma _-kun_!" ucap Okuda, "Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Baru saja," ucap Karma.

"Kau sudah masuk lagi, Karma?" tanya Hara.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, "Maaf mengganggu, silahkan lanjutkan penjelasannya, Okuda _sensei_ ," ucap Karma sambil menyeringai melangkah menuju tempat duduknya.

Pipi Okuda memerah, "O-oke, Hara _-san_. Coba tulis nama rantainya."

Hara mengangguk, kemudian menulis '3-etil 2,4-dimetil Heksana.'

"Benar!" ucap Okuda.

Hara memekik girang, "Yeay! Akhirnya aku mengerti juga. Terima kasih Okuda _-san_ , Karma!"

Hara kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi, semua anak kembali ke tempat masing-masing lalu menyiapkan _airgun_ dan pistol mereka. Okuda melirik Karma, melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam tas. Okuda tersenyum kecil dan berbalik.

Koro- _sensei_ masuk, kepalanya mengarah kepada Karma.

"Oh! _Yokatta_! Karma _-kun_ , kau sudah sehat?! Sudah bisa masuk lagi?!" jerit guru gurita itu.

Karma memutar mata, "Ya. Memangnya _sensei_ berharap aku sakit berapa lama?"

Koro- _sensei_ mengusap wajah dengan tentakelnya, "Hahaha~ syukurlah kalau kau sudah sehat. Nah, murid-muridku, _sensei_ akan mengabsen kalian. Isogai _-kun_ , silahkan dimulai!"

"Berdiri!"

"Siap!"

"Tembak!"

Rentetan suara peluru BB mengisi ruangan, dengan Koro- _sensei_ yang sibuk mengabsen. Usai mengabsen, secara serempak, anak-anak menurunkan senjata mereka, dan mulai bersih-bersih _lagi_.

Okuda menyimpan _airgun_ miliknya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

Dan disambut senyum manis Karma seolah berkata _aku sudah tidak apa-apa_.

Okuda membalas senyum itu dan mulai memunguti peluru BB yang bertebaran di sekitar meja dan kursi.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

"Karma _-kun_."

Karma menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil. Dia mendongak, dan mendapati Okuda yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memeluk pakaian olahraga. Pemilik mata tembaga itu mengulaskan senyum singkat sebelum balas menyapa.

"Hai Okuda _-san_ , ada apa?"

Okuda menggelengkan kepala, " _A-ano_... apa kau benar-benar sudah baikan? Bukankah setelah melawan preman-preman itu ... kau terlihat kesakitan."

Karma melejitkan alis, lalu mengangguk, "Tenang saja, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Hasil pemeriksaan juga menyatakan aku pulih dengan baik, aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah khawatir begitu," Karma menepuk tempelan perban di dahinya, "Ohya, aku mau mengembalikan ini."

Karma mengaduk tas kemudian mengulurkan buku catatan pinjaman dari Okuda dan saputangan yang dipakai untuk menyeka keringatnya waktu itu. Pemilik surai ungu tersebut menerima dengan sukacita.

"Terima kasih."

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Okuda _-san_. Catatan darimu membantuku, dan ... ah, saputanganmu itu sudah dicuci kok, tenang saja."

Okuda tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebenarnya dia lumayan ragu kalau si surai merah itu yang mencucinya –dan tergoda untuk mengatakannya, tapi, dia memilih diam saja dan meletakkan benda-benda itu ke dalam tas, lalu mengambil buku catatan poin.

Dahi Okuda berkerut saat melihat Karma mengeluarkan seragam olahraga dari dalam tas. Pelajaran jam ke tiga-empat-lima memang olahraga. Okuda sudah sedaritadi pergi ke Ruang Ganti bersama Kayano dan Yada, sebelum menyadari bahwa buku catatan poin miliknya tertinggal. Jadilah dia kembali ke kelas dan mendapati Karma yang masih duduk anteng di bangkunya.

Tapi, bukan itu yang akan kita bahas sekarang, melainkan soal si surai merah yang akan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Maksudnya, hei, dia baru saja masuk kembali bukan?

"Karma _-kun_ , kau ikut pelajaran olahraga?" tanya Okuda takut-takut.

Takut menyinggung perasan si surai merah itu tepatnya.

Karma mengangguk singkat sebelum menutup tas, "Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

Tidak ada nada tersinggung, ah, Okuda merasa senang.

"Hm-mh, aku takut kepalamu sakit lagi."

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau sekedar pemanasan ringan atau menyerang Karasuma- _sensei_ , sih tidak masalah. Toh, aku juga butuh bergerak sedikit. Tapi mungkin di jam olahraga bebas aku akan kembali duluan."

" _Sou ka_. Baiklah, jangan memaksakan diri, ya?"

Karma mengangguk dan menaikkan alisnya dua kali, sebenarnya, dia ingin mengatakan terima kasih karena sudah memperhatikannya, kalau saja teriakan Yada tidak memotong pembicaraan –mengajak Okuda segera ke Ruang Ganti.

" _Jaa_ , aku duluan ya, Karma _-kun_."

Okuda melesat ke pintu dan meminta maaf pada Yada yang mencak-mecak. Setelah kedua gadis itu menghilang, barulah Karma bangkit dari kursi dan keluar kelas.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan si Akabane?" bisik Yada setelah mereka sampai di Ruang Ganti. Di sana, masih ada Kanzaki, Nakamura, dan Kataoka yang masih sibuk mengurusi rambut panjang mereka.

Okuda menggeleng, "Hanya menanyakan kabarnya saja," ucapnya sambil mulai mengganti baju.

"Kau terlihat akrab dengan si setan merah itu. Memangnya kau tidak takut?"

Pertanyaan Nakamura membuat Okuda berpikir. Iya juga ya, biasanya, banyak orang yang takut dekat-dekat dengan seorang Akabane Karma. Tapi, kok hal itu tidak berlaku padanya?

"Okuda _-san_?"

"Eh, y-ya. Tidak sih. Bagiku, dia orang yang baik, kok. Tidak seganas yang orang lain katakan."

Semua menatap Okuda dengan pandangan curiga yang membuat gadis berkacamata itu agak risih, tapi sedetik kemudian, Yada mengangguk-angguk.

"Yah, pendapat orang berbeda-beda sih," wajah Yada berubah jahil, "Atau jangan-jangan kau naksir dia ya, Okuda _-san_?"

Okuda yang baru saja meloloskan kepala dari kaus tersentak, "T-tidak, kok! Kau ini mengada-ngada saja, Yada _-san_! Kami hanya teman kok."

Yada tergelak, membuat tiga orang lainnya ikut tertawa, "Iya deh, maaf. Yuk, kita ke lapangan."

Kemudian, kelima orang itu pergi ke lapangan bersama untuk belajar dan menemukan cara baru demi membunuh guru tersayang.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

"Prediksi arah pisau lawan! Jangan lengah! Tetap fokus!"

Teriakan instruksi dari Karasuma- _sensei_ di pinggir lapangan sudah jadi santapan sehari-hari bagi siswa-siswi kelas 3-E calon pembunuh handal ini. Hari ini, mereka semua dijadwalkan berlatih menyerang berpasangan dengan menggunakan pisau. Jika mereka mau, mereka boleh meminta Karasuma- _sensei_ menjadi objek penyerangan mereka. Itu dilakukan jika anak-anak tersebut merasa menemukan cara untuk menusuk guru sekaligus anggota militer tersebut. Karasuma- _sensei_ juga menambahkan, memintanya menjadi objek penyerangan berarti juga menumbuhkan kepercayaan diri.

Setiap kali latihan, pasti ada yang meminta guru tegas tersebut menjadi objek mereka. Yang selalu meminta tolong adalah duo Isogai-Maehara, Nagisa, Karma, Okano, Kataoka, dan yang baru-baru ini mulai sering juga adalah Nakamura, Itona –mengingat dia baru bergabung di kelas- serta Terasaka.

Okuda yang sedang berlatih berpasangan denga Kayano sempat melirik sedikit ke arah surai merah yang sedang sibuk menyerang Karasuma- _sensei_ dengan dua bilah pisau anti- _sensei_ di tangan. Meski fakta anak itu baru saja sembuh, gerakannya tetap saja kuat dan mantap. Mungkin karena sudah terasah berkat perkelahian. Seandainya dia mengambil ekskul beladiri, tidak pelak lagi kalau dialah yang akan menjadi _ace_ dan pasti akan dikaryakan setiap ada pertandingan.

Tadi juga terlihat, ketika Karasuma- _sensei_ menyuruh semuanya senam perenggangan dan berlari dua putaran lapangan, pemilik manik tembaga itu juga tidak absen dari sana dan ikut seperti biasa.

Okuda pasti akan menyunggingkan senyum kalau saja dia tidak refleks menghindari tusukan Kayano ke arah wajahnya.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa, Akabane? Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu," ucap Karasuma- _sensei_ sesaat sebelum Karma melancarkan serangan.

Karma menggeleng tegas, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _sensei_ ," ucapnya, kemudian menyeringai, "Daripada itu, kali ini aku pasti akan menusuk Anda."

Karasuma- _sensei_ menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Setan merah cilik di hadapannya ini memang punya rasa percaya diri yang tinggi dan kemampuan yang hebat, "Baik, coba lakukan dan tusuk aku," tantangnya.

Karma memasang kuda-kuda, "Ah, satu hal Akabane. Jika aku melihat ada keganjilan pada dirimu, kau limbung walau sesaat atau apa, aku akan langsung menyuruhmu berhenti, mengerti?"

Karma menghela napas. Rasanya membosankan sekali, "Aku mengerti, _sensei_ ," senyum kecil terpulas di bibir, "Anda lengah!"

Karasuma- _sensei_ terlonjak ketika serangan Karma nyaris mengenai leher, lalu mendegus geli, "Seperti biasa, kau licik, ya Akabane?" komentarnya tanpa maksud menyinggung.

"Hehe ..." Karma menyeringai sebelum kembali melancarkan serangan-serangan.

Tidak lama kemudian, Nagisa bergabung. Lalu, duo merah-biru itu melakukan gerakan kombinasi –yang sudah diajarkan oleh guru militer itu.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

Pelajaran olahraga masih tersisa satu jam lagi, tapi pemilik mata tembaga itu sudah duduk-duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Di sampingnya, botol air minum tinggal separuh, menandakan sudah ditenggak setengah.

Waktu untuk mengasah diri jam olahraga sudah usai, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan singkat dari Karasuma- _sensei_ , kini waktunya anak-anak melakukan kegiatan bebas. Ada yang bermain sepak bola bersama Koro- _sensei_ , ada yang bermain volly, ada yang bermain bulu tangkis maut ada juga yang masih sibuk melatih akurasi tusukan. Karasuma- _sensei_ sudah kembali duluan, seperti biasa.

Biasanya, Karma akan ikut salah satu diantaranya. Kalau bukan ikut latihan sambil berpasangan dengan sahabatnya Nagisa, dia akan bermain sepak bola.

Sayangnya, kali ini tidak bisa. Dia harus menuruti kemauan Ibunya –dan wejangan sang dokter- untuk tidak terlalu capek kalau mau ikut pelajaran olahraga.

Sekilas, dia melihat ke arah Okuda yang bermain volly bersama anak-anak perempuan. Gadis itu terlihat bergembira mengikutinya. Walau tidak begitu jago, dia tahu dasar-dasarnya. Karma menyunggingkan senyum, sebelum memutuskan pergi ke hutan.

Tanpa dia sadari, Okuda melihat kepergiannya.

"Okuda _-san_! Awas!"

Okuda segera menukik, sebelum kacamatanya bercumbu dengan bola volly hasil _service_ dari Kataoka.

"Aduh! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kataoka panik sambil menghampirinya, "Ada yang kena? Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Okuda menggeleng, " _Iie, iie, nandemonai_. Aku juga salah karena melamun. Kita main lagi saja."

Kataoka menghela napas lega, sebelum kembali ke formasinya dan kembali melanjutkan pertandingan.

Duh, kok belakangan ini dia kepikiran terus sama si surai merah itu sih?

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

Sebagian besar anggota kelas 3-E –terutama anak perempuan- telah selesai dengan urusan mandi dan ganti baju seusai pelajaran olahraga. Ya, mandi setelah keringat mereka hilang. Kalau kalian bertanya dari mana datangnya air yang notabene _dulu_ sulit didapat di gedung bobrok ini, maka jawabannya, Koro- _sensei_ yang telah memperbaiki saluran air dan membuatkan pompa serta tandon air. Akhirnya, kamar mandi di Ruang Ganti, toilet dan wastafel gedung bobrok tersebut dapat difungsikan dengan baik.

Sisanya, masih sibuk mengeringkan keringat. Selanjutnya adalah istirahat, mereka bisa bersantai sejenak sebelum pelajaran berikut dimulai.

Okuda mengelap lensa kacamatanya sebelum berbalik ke arah bangku pemilik surai merah. Sejak melihatnya pergi ke hutan, Okuda belum melihat pemilik mata tembaga itu lagi. Apakah dia masih asyik di hutan, ketiduran atau bagaimana?

"Ada apa, Okuda _-san_?" teguran dari Kayano menghaburkan lamunan.

"Ah? Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Okuda.

Kayano melihat ke arah bangku Karma yang kosong dan berkomentar, "Kemana lagi si Karma _-kun_? Apa berniat bolos lagi ya?"

Okuda tersenyum kecil, "Entahlah, Kayano _-san_. Ah, aku keluar dulu, ya?"

Kayano mengerutkan dahi, "Heee ... mau kemana?"

Sejenak Okuda tercenung, "Ngngng~ hanya ingin ... keluar."

Kayano heran, baru kali ini dia melihat Okuda ingin ... meninggalkan bangkunya. Padahal, bisanya, gadis berkacamata itu akan menghabiskan jam istirahat pertama dengan teman lamanya, Rumus Kimia.

Tapi yah, kalau Okuda ingin jalan-jalan keluar, bisa jadi ada perubahan yang baik pada dirinya. Siapa tahu, dia ingin bermain bulu tangkis maut atau lainnya.

"Baiklah. Mau kutemani?" tawar Kayano.

Okuda menggelang, "Hm-mh, tidak perlu, Kayano _-san_. Terima kasih.

"Baiklah," kayano melenggang kembali ke bangku, "Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Okuda melempar senyum singkat sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas.

Di luar kelas, Okuda menyempatkan diri membeli sebotol air di mesin penjual otomatis (milik Koro- _sensei_ yang suka bokek akhir bulan) di koridor bobrok sekolah, lalu berjalan takut-takut ke arah hutan. Ya, gadis bermanik ungu itu hendak mencari Karma. Untuk apa? Entah, apa itu untuk mengingatkan bahwa pelajaran akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi atau ... hanya sekadar menemuinya?

"Ah ..."

Okuda mendesah pelan saat mendapati sosok berambut merah itu sedang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon dekat kolam renang kelas 3-E. Bayangan dari rimbun daun pohon menghalangi terik matahari di Musim Panas.

Perlahan, Okuda mendekati Karma yang pulas lalu duduk di sampingnya. Anak itu masih memakai seragam olahraga. _Smartphone_ -nya tersembul sebagian dari saku celana dengan _headset_ yang lekat namun dalam keadaan tergulung rapi, sementara botol air yang sudah habis tergeletak begitu saja.

"Karma _-kun_ ..." panggil Okuda dengan lembut, "Bangun dong."

Karma tidak bereaksi, napasnya berembus teratur. Menandakan pemilik helaian merah itu masih berada di alam mimpi.

"Karma _-kun_ ..." panggil Okuda lagi, "Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris mulai tiga puluh menit lagi."

Kelopak mata Karma bergerak-gerak dan dia mendengus, namun sedetik kemudian, kembali napasnya berembus normal.

Ah, helaian merah itu sepertinya tidak rela meninggalkan alam mimpi.

Jari telunjuk Okuda iseng menekan-nekan pipi putih Karma. Di luar dugaan, pipi anak itu lembut juga. Enak ditekan-tekan.

"Karma _-kun_ , _me wo akete_."

Jari Okuda masih asyik melakukan kegiatannya, sebelum pemilik manik ungu itu tersentak ketika tangan Karma menggenggam tangan Okuda.

Mulut Karma bergerak-gerak, namun matanya tidak membuka, "Aku ngantuk, bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur dulu sebentar?" pemilik manik tembaga itu menampakkan iris kemudian tersenyum, "Okuda _-san_."

" _A-ano, ano ... etto_ ," Okuda gelagapan, " _G-gomen_ Karma _-kun_. A-aku hanya ingin memberitakukan k-kalau pelajaran Bitch- _sensei_ dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi."

Karma menguap, kemudian bangkit dari posisi berbaring.

" _A-ano_ Karma _-kun_ , t-tangan ..."

Karma melirik tangannya yang masih menggenggam jari Okuda, "Ah, _warui_ ," ucapnya sambil melepaskan genggaman.

Terbesit setitik rasa aneh di hati Okuda saat genggaman itu lepas.

Kembali pemilik manik tembaga itu menguap lebar, kemudian mengucek-ngucek mata. Karma sepertinya handak minum, karena pemilik helaian merah itu menggerutu pelan ketika mendapati botol yang sudah kosong. Tangannya bersiap membidik, detik berikutnya, tempat sampah sejauh empat meter berkelontang, berkolaborasi dengan objek botol kosong yang tadi digerutui oleh pemilik helaian merah tersebut.

Okuda yang memperhatikan, mengulurkan botol air yang baru dibelinya, "K-kalau kau mau, kau bisa minum ini."

 _Nanti bisa beli lagi kok._

Karma mengerjap, "Hmm? Tidak usah Okuda _-san_ , terima kasih. Aku bisa membelinya saat kembali nanti."

"T-tapi, tadi kita habis olahraga, dan Karma _-kun_ tidur di tempat terbuka seperti ini. N-nanti kau bisa dehidrasi."

Pemilik mata tembaga itu mengerjap, kemudian, dia menyambut botol yang diberikan Okuda. Karma mengulaskan senyum singkat, sebelum mulai menenggak isi botol tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ucap Karma, "Sebaiknya, kita kembali sekarang."

"Ah, tunggu."

Gerkan Karma terhenti, dia kenbali duduk. Karma baru mengerti kenapa Okuda menyuruhnya berhenti, ketika tangan gadis bermanik ungu itu menyentuh rambut merahnya dan perlahan membersihkan daun-daun kering yang menempel.

"Rambutku sekotor itu ya?"

"T-tidak terlalu. T-tapi, tidak baik juga kalau begitu," komentar Okuda dengan wajah yang memerah.

Karma tersenyum geli, "Wah, sepertinya aku berhutang air dan membersihkan rambutmu nanti," ucapnya, "Ingatkan aku untuk itu, ya!"

"Tidak perlu kok," ucap Okuda sambil memalingkan wajah.

Karma mengedikkan bahu, " _Saa_ , ayo kembali. Mumpung aku sudah tidak berkeringat, aku mau mandi dan mengganti perbanku."

Okuda mengangguk, kemudian, kedua anak itu kembali ke gedung sekolah.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

 _TING TONG TING TONG_

Pintu tersebut terbuka, dan menampilkan objek seorang Akabane Karma yang masuk ke kelas berbarengan dengan berbunyinya bel tanda istirahat berakhir. Pemilik surai merah itu kini nampak segar. Rambut merahnya masih sedikit basah –yang tidak lama lagi kering, berhubung ini Musim Panas. Di bahunya, nampak baju olahraga yang sudah terlipat disampir, sementara di dahinya, kain kasa tertempel acak-acakan, dan lilitan perban di tangan kanannya tampak berantakan, jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi pagi. Menandakan bahwa bukan si surai merah itu yang memasang perban tadi pagi.

Ketika melewati Okuda, meyapa dengan Karma menaikkan alis dua kali. Okuda membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, sebelum pandangannya teralih ke depan, karena Bitch- _sensei_ sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Hoo, kupikir aku tadi si _tako_ itu mengada-ada saja, rupanya kau benar-benar sudah masuk, Karma," ucap Bitch- _sensei_ saat sudah berada di depan kelas, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih," kata Karma dengan sedikit kaku, jarang-jarang dia diperhatikan orang lain begini.

Bitch- _sensei_ mengangguk pertanda mengerti, "Syukurlah, akhirnya kelas sudah kembali lengkap seperti semula," ucapnya, "Oke anak-anak, buka buku paket kalian pada halaman 134, ada bacaan di sana."

Sebagian besar menyibak lembar demi lembar buku paket Bahasa Inggris sambil menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Aku akan mengetes _pronunciation_ milik kalian masing-masing, jika ada satu huruf saja yang salah ..." anak-anak mulai berkeringat dingin, "... maka aku akan menghukum kalian dengan ciuman panas di depan kelas."

Itu dia.

Karma mendesah, mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak masuk dulu untuk hari ini. Memang sih, _pronunciation_ miliknya sangat bagus, selain dia masih ada Nagisa dan Nakamura. Tapi, tetap saja guru cabul itu akan menjamah bibirnya sebagai ' _hadiah_ ' karena pengucapan dan artikulasi yang bagus.

Apa bedanya coba?

Tiga puluh delapan siswa mengurut membaca satu persatu, beralur bagai rangkaian seri berkelok-kelok. Dimulai dari Kimura dan diakhiri oleh Ritsu. Beberapa diantara mereka berhasil lolos dari _hit_ maut sang guru cabul. Sisanya ... harus merelakan bibir ranum mereka dikulum oleh Bitch- _sensei_.

Mimura, Terasaka, Muramatsu, dan Okajima adalah langganan di kelas. Melihat salah satu –atau keempatnya- lemas karena serangan ampuh sang guru di kelas, sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa.

Ketika melihat Terasaka yang sibuk menyeka mulutnya, Karma terkekeh-kekeh. Mungkin, tidak buruk juga kalau dia mulai masuk hari ini.

Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris berlangsung dua jam lamanya, ketika bel tanda istirahat makan siang berdentang dengan nyaring. Sebagian besar bersorak gembira, karena perut telah keroncongan.

Anak-anak menghambur ke Ruang Makan, kembali duduk pada tempat yang biasa. Setelah para _sensei_ datang dan mencuci tangan, mereka mulai menyantap bekal yang dibawa dari rumah masing-masing.

Kubu Nagisa akhirnya kembali lengkap dengan hadirnya si surai merah. Karma kembali menempati tempat makan siangnya yang biasa –di seberang Okuda. Keenam kepala itu menikmati makanan sambil bertukar cerita. Seperti ketika Sugino yang kembali mencoba membunuh Koro- _sensei_ dengan bola bertempelkan peluru BB anti- _sensei_ atau Kayano yang menceritakan tentang asal-usul pembuatan puding –yang kini terhidang di kotak bekalnya. Nagisa, Kanzaki dan Okuda juga saling menceritakan kisah masing-masing. Keramaian yang biasa, kini kembali mampir.

Karma hanya mendengarkan, sambil sesekali melempar pertanyaan. Empat tangkup _sandwich_ yang berisi _lettuce_ , tomat, saus, _mayonais_ , keju, ayam, dan telur serta sekotak susu _strawberry_ yang menjadi bekalnya jauh lebih menarik. Dia tidak punya cerita yang bisa dibagi. Selama di rawat di Rumah Sakit, sebagian besar waktunya habis untuk tidur. Setelah pulang ke rumah juga, dia tidak pergi kemana-mana, kecuali waktu mengantar Okuda pulang.

Ketika dua tangkup _sandwich_ sudah didorong ke lambung oleh gerakan peristaltik, Karma mengais beberapa bungkusan di dasar kantong makanan. Dari tampangnya, kalian bisa menebak kalau itu adalah obat yang harus dikonsumsi demi menunjang kesembuhan. Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa butir, Karma menenggak semuanya dengan sekali tegukan air dari botol yang tadi diberikan Okuda.

"Apa?" tanyanya saat lima pasang mata itu menatap.

"Tidak," jawab Nagisa, "Apa ... apa kau masih belum pulih?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Oh.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif. Ini semua hanya sisa antibiotik dan obat lain yang harus kuhabiskan. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, Nagisa. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang mengkhawatirkan _pacarnya_."

Kayano, Sugino, Kanzaki dan Okuda tertawa.

Nagisa meringis, "Ungggh~ Kau ini, selalu saja meledek, Karma _-kun_."

Pemilik helaian merah itu menyeringai, sebelum mengambil tangkup ketiga. Seringainya berubah saat melihat Okuda tersenyum kecil padanya. Karma membalas senyum itu, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sugino yang menanyakan kapan si surai merah itu mau ikut tes susulan.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir sebelum bel pulang berdentang.

Terkutuklah siapapun yang memberikan jadwal bahwa Fisika ditempatkan pada jam terakhir. Ketika otak sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk fokus, ditambah rasa mengantuk usai menelan makan siang, siapa yang _mau_ mempelajari y = A sin (ɷt - kx) atau juga mempelajari W = nRT ln V2/V1?

Tapi, _biasanya_ , si surai merah itu tidak keberatan mau Fisika atau Matematika kalau perlu ada tambahan Kimia sekalipun yang ada di jam terakhir. Dia dengan mudah bisa menyerap semuanya. Ku- _italic_ -kan kata 'biasanya' karena kini kondisi pemilik marga Akabane itu sedang tidak seperti biasanya. Obat yang tadi ditenggaknya kini mulai bereaksi. Mata tembaganya terus-menerus hendak menutup. Badannya menjerit-jerit minta pulang. Karma mati-matian melawan hasrat untuk menguap lebar-lebar di kelas. Dia tidak merasa pusing atau ada bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. Karma hanya mengantuk luar biasa. Rasa kantuk yang sama yang selalu dia rasakan tiap kali minum obat. Yang membuatnya terus tertidur selama di Rumah Sakit.

Pelajaran yang di sampaikan Koro- _sensei_ terasa mengawang-awang.

"Karma _-kun_ , kalau kau tidak sanggup, tidak usah dipaksakan. Beristirahatlah di UKS."

Suara Koro- _sensei_ yang sudah berada di sampingnya membuat Karma sedikit terkejut. Ya ampun, bahkan ketika guru itu ada di sampingnya, Karma tidak bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran sang guru.

Tapi, bukan Karma namanya kalau menerima tawaran begitu saja.

"Tidak _sensei_ , aku tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja pelajarannya," ucap Karma dengan suara berat.

Koro- _sensei_ mendaratkan satu tentakel di puncak kepala Karma, "Tidak apa-apa Karma _-kun_. Kau bisa meminjam catatan temanmu –dan _sensei_ akan memberi tugas tambahan untukmu sebagai ganti jam pelajaran yang kau tinggalkan. Kau baru masuk hari ini, tidak perlu dipaksakan."

Karma mendesah kesal, kemudian menyingkirkan tentakel sang guru, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _sensei_."

"Tapi, tentakel _sensei_ mengatakan kau _tidak_ tidak apa-apa. _Sensei_ tahu, obat yang kau minum punya efek menurunkan daya kerja pada syaraf. Mau kau paksa sampai kapanpun –sebelum efeknya habis, pelajaran yang _sensei_ sampaikan tidak akan tersimpan dalam memorimu. Belum lagi, kau mengikuti pelajaran olahraga hari ini," kembali tentakel kuning itu didaratkan di pucuk merah Karma, "Beristirahatlah."

Karma mendesah, kemudian mengiyakan saja.

Koro- _sensei_ mengangguk, "Bagus. Ayo, biar _sensei_ temani."

Saat ini, Karma merasa lebih baik dia terjun dari atap sekolah ketimbang harus ditemani ke UKS. Biasa, gengsi.

Pemilik surai merah itu menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, _sensei_. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Setelah Karma keluar dari kelas (dengan Koro- _sensei_ yang mengintip sejenak), guru gurita itu kembali maju ke depan dan menenangkan anak walinya yang sedari tadi menghadap luar, " _Minasan_ , kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Ayo, kita lanjut pelajarannya. Tinggal satu jam lagi. Mari kita selesaikan materi ini."

" _Ha'i sensei_!"

Koro- _sensei_ melanjutkan pelajaran. Di belakang sana, Okuda mendesah, kemudian kembali mengambil buku biru tersebut, dan detik berikutnya, tangannya menari-nari dengan lincah, menyalin semua tulisan yang ada.

* * *

\- **KARENA CINTA DATANG TANPA PERMISI** -

* * *

Okuda mengehela napas. Akhirnya, dia bisa menekuri IPA-nya tercinta kembali bersama Koro- _sensei_. Pelajaran tambahan –kuota khususnya- untuk hari ini kelar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima tepat. Dia ingin segera pulang dan mandi. Koro- _sensei_ sendiri juga sudah melesat pergi ke Indonesia untuk menikmati es cendol yang dingin :p.

Ketika memasuki kelas yang melompong, Okuda tertegun pada satu bangku bagian belakang. Bangku milik Karma. Penguasa bangku tersebut tidak ada, namun buku dan tasnya masih tersimpan manis di tempat yang sama. Menandakan si surai merah itu masih ada di lingkungan sekolah.

Masih di UKS kah?

Bergegas pemilik manik ungu itu membereskan barang bawaan. Usai itu, dia beranjak untuk membereskan kepunyaan si surai merah. Okuda tersenyum melihat meja Karma yang sudah dirapikan oleh Nagisa dan Kayano tadi. Kemudian, dia usil melihat-lihat isi buku orang itu. Matanya terbeliak kaget dengan apa yang di tangkap matanya yang berbingkai itu.

Buku Karma penuh dengan catatan.

Catatan yang diberikan oleh Okuda juga ada, dengan tambahan dibanyak tempat. Garis bawah, koreksi tulisan, stabilo.

Pantas saja otak pemuda bermarga Akabane itu encer sekali. Kira-kira, bagaima frekuensi belajar si pembuat onar kelas wahid itu?

Meski merasa catatan yang dia buatkan tadi rasanya 'tidak memenuhi standarisasi untuk Karma', Okuda tetap ingin memberikannya. Buku catatan biru itu dia masukkan bersama-sama dengan buku lainnya. Di panggulnya kedua tas tersebut dan meninggalkan kelas, menuju UKS.

Di UKS, tampak Karma yang tertidur di salah satu ranjang bobrok yang ada. Tangan kirinya dipakai sebagai penutup mata, sementara tangan kanannya lurus di samping tubuh. Luaran hitam lengan pendek yang biasa dipakai Karma di Musim Panas ini tersampir di kursi samping ranjang. Kedua sepatu dan kaus kaki nampak diletakkan asal-asalan di kolong tempat tidur.

Okuda meletakkan tas milik Karma di atas ranjang, dekat kaki Karma yang masih pulas. Sementara dia sendiri duduk di kursi samping –setelah mengambil dan melipat luaran hitam tersebut. Tidak berniat membangunkannya.

 _Pulang duluan atau tunggu ya?_

Pemikiran terlintas. Memang sih, mau Karma tidur sampai malam juga ada Koro- _sensei_ yang tinggal di gedung ini, jadi tidak masalah. Tapi, rencananya guru gurita itu hendak kembali saat bulan sudah bertengger. Dengan kata lain, Karma akan terus sendirian di sana.

 _Pulang duluan atau tunggu ya?_

Pemikiran yang sama kembali melintas. Sebuah lampu menyala di atas kepala Okuda.

 _Bangunkan saja deh. Karma-kun 'kan bisa lanjut tidur di rumahnya_.

Belum sempat tangan Okuda menjamah tubuh sang pangeran tidur, tangan kanan Karma bergerak-gerak, melesak masuk ke saku celana, menarik keluar _smartphone_ -nya. Tangan kirinya berpindah dari kepala, dengan malas, Karma membuka sebelah mata dan menatap layar ponsel tersayang.

" _E-mail_ iseng sialan," gerutunya.

Karma menguap lebar sebelum memalingkan pandangan dan mendapati Okuda yang masih duduk di tempat.

"Lho? Kau belum pulang?"

Okuda menggeleng, "Aku baru selesai privat IPA Kimia dengan Koro- _sensei_ ," katanya, "Buku dan tasmu sudah dirapikan Nagisa _-kun_ , dan aku juga sudah membuat salinan catatan untukmu," tangannya menunjuk tas milik Karma.

Karma bangun dari posisinya, "Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak, aku senang membuatnya."

Mereka saling melemparkan senyum sebelum Karma menyadari jika matahari sudah jauh berpindah posisi, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Okuda melihat jam tangannya, "Jam lima lewat sedikit."

"Che, gara-gara obat itu belakangan ini aku jadi ngantuk terus," gerutu Karma sambil menarik tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak.

Okuda diam memperhatikan, Karma mengusap kain kasa di dahinya lalu celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil menggerutu pelan. Okuda mengerti gestur itu. Tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengambil alih kota tersebut.

"Di sini tidak ada cermin –dan aku juga tidak punya. Mau ganti perban, 'kan?" tebaknya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Karma bingung.

"Itu mudah," ucapnya, "Perban minimal diganti dua sampai tiga kali sehari kalau perlu empat kali –dan tadi Karma _-kun_ menyentuh perban di dahimu. Lalu, Karma _-kun_ tampak mencari-cari sesuatu. Aku bisa simpulkan pasti mencari cermin untuk membubuhkan obat di dahimu, 'kan?" ucap Okuda sambil melihat label petunjuk pada botol obat dalam kotak itu, "Karma _-kun_ laki-laki, tidak mungkin akan membawa-bawa cermin 'kan?"

Air muka Karma yang tadinya bingung berubah tertarik, boleh juga tebakan temannya itu.

"Mau membantuku?" tanya Karma.

Okuda mengangguk, "Te-tentu."

" _Jaa_ , _tanomu_."

Okuda bangkit dari tempat duduk, lalu pergi mencuci tangannya pada wastafel. Setelah mengeringkannya, dia kembali ke tempat semula dan mengeluarkan obat dalam kotak. Pelan-pelan, disapunya poni merah dari wajah Karma dan melepas kain kasa dengan hati-hati, menampilkan bekas luka yang setengah kering tertutup dengan jahitan. Kemudian, membersihkan sisa obat yang menempel dengan alkohol.

"Yang mana yang harus digunakan?" tanya Okuda.

Karma menunjuk beberapa obat dan menjelaskannya. Setelah itu, Okuda melakukan apa yang dijelaskan Karma. Diam-diam manik tembaga itu memperhatikan Okuda yang masih sibuk mengoleskan obat. Ketika pandangan pemilik manik ungu itu saling bersirobok, wajah mereka berdua memerah, lalu cepat-cepat memalingkan pandangan.

"Selesai," ucap Okuda setelah menempelkan kain kasa, "Sekarang, berikan lenganmu, Karma _-kun_. Aku akan mengganti perbannya."

Karma menyodorkan tangan pada Okuda yang kini duduk di sisi kasur. Setelah membuka lilitan perban, Okuda mengangkat tangan Karma dan tangan satu lagi digunakan untuk membersihkan sisa obat dengan alkohol dan membubuhkan obat. Terakhir, Okuda melilitkan perban. Ketika melakukannya, tangan Okuda memegang tangan Karma yang lebih besar darinya. Ketika itu juga, jari-jemari Karma mengatup, mengunci tangan Okuda yang ramping dalam kuasanya.

Jantung Okuda berpacu. Apa nih, maksudnya.

"K-Karma _-kun_ , s-sudah selesai. To-tolong lepaskan tanganku," ucap Okuda dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Tanganmu halus sekali, sih. Aku jadi ingin memegangnya," ucap Karma sambil melepaskan tangannya, "Terima kasih. Lain kali, boleh aku meminta bantuanmu lagi?"

Okuda tersentak, "T-tentu," ucapnya sambil berusaha mengaihkan pandangan dengan membuang bekas perban Karma.

Karma menyeringai, "Baiklah. Ayo pulang, sudah sore."

Kemudian, setelah Karma mengirim pesan pada Koro- _sensei_ , dua insan itu keluar dari bangunan dan pulang bersama-sama.

* * *

\- **BERSAMBUNG** -

* * *

A/N : Yooohooo! Akhirnya, setelah lama ngaret bisa update lagi! Wahahaha #sujudsyukur. Phheeew, baru juga masuk sekolah lagi, usah dibombardir tugas, PR, hapalan, bahkan ulangan Fisika di pertemuan ke tiga dalam selang waktu seminggu! GAAAH!

Oke, nah, bagaimana, adegan KarManami-nya banyak 'kan? Akhirnya, si Karma mulai sekolah lagi. Ah ya, kalau gak salah itu Yayasan Kunugigaoka bener-bener sadis dalam pelajaran 'kan? Pelajaran anak SMP kok kayak kuliahan? Makanya, mungkin aja pelajaran SMA begitu nggak ada apa-apanya buat mereka. Soal rumus tadi, itu rumus Fisika tentang gelombang dan gas ideal.

Oke! Mohon kritik dan saran

 **Balasan review**

Konata IuzUciHyu

Ini chapter 5. Terima kasih sudah membaca

K.M

Haha, saya juga suka bagian itu. Ini sudah update K.M-san

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid


End file.
